Without End
by Lizzie Liz the Lizard
Summary: They said love can go on without end...he said he'd stay with me forever...but I know the truth. I am Winter and this...this is my story." ZackxOC, CloudxAerith, RenoxOC, and many more to come.
1. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core but I do own Winter Cameron, John Cameron, Kelly Cameron, Violet Baker, Abel Baker, Kuroi Tenshi, and Nathan Monroe. Please people if you want to borrow them then ask! Do not steal! Thank You! Enjoy!

Without End

Chapter 1: Unexpected

I don't remember how long I've been here or how I've came to be here but I do know that I am here and…it feels comforting. Though one might find it strange that a person would find comfort in this black abyss but I don't care…not right now. All I care about is staying in this welcoming darkness. I try to fall in a peaceful slumber but I guess my time was up. I could feel it. The feeling of waking as the darkness begins to slip away---like sand through fingers. I reach out. Trying to grasp something…anything part of the darkness that so peacefully comforted me.

"Hey…" I heard a voice say. I looked around, wondering if anybody else was in this peaceful serenity like me. "Hey…wake up..." The voice said again though this time I saw a faint light ahead of me. Calling out I answered back. "Hello? …Is…anybody there?"

I hesitantly started to walk towards the warm glowing light---though normally nobody in their right mind would head towards a light and of course, I wasn't really sane at this moment---forgetting about the darkness slipping away as it had slipped my mind.

"Hello?" I called out. "Is anybody there?"

I hurried my steps as I had heard the voice call out again though more faintly. "…Wake up…"

As if it knew I was getting closer, the light started to fade. In my panic I began to run towards it. I outstretched my hands in a desperate attempt to reach it. Desperately trying to find that familiar comfort in this strange light as I had in the darkness. I cried out. "Wait! Please don't go!"

Almost like it had known my intentions, I felt that familiar comfort encase me. I stopped running and calmed down. I willingly closed my eyes as I welcomed---embraced the feeling. But wait…something was different. I moved my hand to my face as I felt something cool blowing on it…caressing it. It felt…nice…familiar.

That's when I felt it---that uncomfortable feeling you get when someone or something is staring at you. Almost as if I have never been in the serene serenity known as darkness, I was confronted by the harsh glare of the sun as I quickly opened my eyes. Letting out a yelp of surprise I quickly closed my eyes and covered my face with my small hands. I heard a voice chuckle and realized that it was the same voice I heard when I was unconscious. Slowly removing my hands I hesitantly opened my eyes and blinked. As my sight adjusted to the bright light I looked around, noticing that I was laid out on rocky ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard a voice say to my left. I turned towards the voice and saw the most beautiful eyes I've ever saw. I stared into deep electrifying blue pools—almost getting lost in them—as I felt myself being lured in them. Realizing that I was staring, I blinked as I shook my head and looked at the person. A young man who looked to be around my age, ebony black spiky hair just barely making it past his broad shoulders and pale white creamy skin that matched his beautiful blue eyes with a little roundness in his face but only enough that his cheek bones were a little prominent.

"W—Where am I?" I asked the guy as I lifted my hand to my head as it started to throb with an oncoming headache.

"You're on the outskirts of Midgar. You was unconscious when I found you and I'm glad you're alright—any later and you'd be monster chow." The guy answered with a hint of amusement in his velvety voice.

"Mid—what?" I asked confused. Last I checked, I was in my room laying down on my bed inside my house—which so happened to be located in Orlando, Florida. "Is Midgar some state or city in another country or something? I don't remember going to the airport to leave Florida---let alone the United States."

The guy looked at me as if I had grown another head, "um…did you knock your head or something? We're on Gaia, near Midgar. I have no clue what Florida or the United Something is."

"United States." I corrected him. He shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands in defeat. "What is Gaia?"

The guy looked at me incredulously. "Are you sure you're okay? How can you not know what Gaia is? You're standing on it, breathing on it, living on it! Gaia is the planet itself. How can you not know that?"

I panicked as I looked around frantically. Noticing the nearby strange city, the wide open plain, the rocky cliff and as the realization began to dawn on me, I began to hyperventilate. "B---But I was in my room. In Florida! My home! Why---How did I get here?!"

The guy's beautiful eyes widened and filled with concern as he placed both of his hands on my shoulders. "Hey now, calm down. Take it easy."

I looked into his eyes tried to calm down.

"Take a deep breath." I did as he said and took a deep breath to calm myself.

He smiled at me.

"There you go. Are you okay now?" He asked and I nodded hesitantly. I took a deep breath once more and looked at him as he removed his warm comforting hands from my shoulders. "W---Well if you don't mind me asking but uh…how did I get here and why for that matter?"

The guy shook his head with a sigh escaping his lips. "That I don't know. Like I said, I found you here unconscious. What I _do_ know is that you're not from around here from what you said."

I rolled my eyes. "Earlier you said I'd be monster chow if you hadn't found me. What did you mean by that?"

The guy looked towards his right and nodded in the same direction. "I meant exactly what I said. Any later then some of the roaming beasts might've had you for dinner."

I shuddered at the thought of being eaten by some unknown creature---afraid of just the possibility of dying without even saying goodbye to my family and friends. The guy noticed my fear and gave me a comforting smile. "Don't worry. Either way, you're safe now. I won't let anything hurt you."

I looked into his stunning eyes and smiled as I nodded, "Thank you."

"Hey it's the least I can do for a beautiful girl." He said as he grinned at me. I blushed at his comment and looked down at the ground---the tiny grains suddenly becoming more interesting to me as I heard him chuckle.

"So where are you from?---I mean what planet---since you seem to not know about Gaia."

I looked up at him---surprise written all over my face as I answered. "You believe me?"

He nodded. "Of course! No person who's been born and raised on Gaia could have been that confused as to what it was. Besides you really don't look like you're from around here with those clothes."

I looked down at my now dirty black tank top with a white corset on top of it with black butterflies decorating it here and there. Looking further down I noticed my short plaided mini skirt was now tattered at the ends with a little dirt smudged on it. Just as I was done inspecting my clothes I heard a long low whistle. I snapped my head up towards the source of the sound and my eyes landed on my blue eyed rescuer---noticing that his attention was on my legs I blushed.

"Nice legs." He said with a grin causing me to blush more. I shook my head as I looked around.

"So…what now?" I asked with a little fear laced behind my voice. The guy looked up from staring my legs and blink as he frowned and looked at me. He sighed as he shook his head then smiled, "Well I guess you can stay with me for awhile. I mean you have no where else to go right?"

I nodded my head but the thought of staying with a complete stranger unnerved me. Sure he was gorgeous---but that doesn't mean I can completely trust him, right?

_Well he did save my life_, I thought to myself. _And if he was dangerous then he'd probably would've taken advantage of me by now, right?_

I shook my head then looked up at the guy---who was looking around.

_Well…I guess I can trust him,_ I smiled. "Winter."

The guy looked startled at the sudden sound and looked at me in confusion. "What?"

"My name is Winter Cameron." I said as I stared into those liquid blue eyes.

The guy grinned as he pointed to himself, "Zack Fair."

I nodded as I smiled my overly happy smile. "Nice to meet you Zack and thank you once again for saving me."

Zack blushed as he lifted his index finger to sheepishly scratch his cheek and grinned. "I was nothing. Like I said, can't leave a beautiful girl out here alone."

I smiled and nodded as he got up and dusted himself off. I blinked as I stared at the hand that was outstretched in front of me and looked up at Zack to see him smiling softly at me. With a smile plastered on my face, I placed my hand in his as he pulled me up. I dusted myself off then looked at Zack---only to see him staring at me. Well not me entirely…just the area a little below my neck. I blushed profusely as I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at him.

_Savior or not---Zack is a pervert!_ I thought to myself as Zack quickly looked away blushing.

"If you're done staring, I'd like to get moving." I said causing Zack to blush more.

"R---Right. Um follow me." He stammered as he started to walk towards the city. I shook my head as I followed him to the strange glowing city as the sky had began to darken more. I looked up at him and decided to break the silence. "Hey Zack, how old are you?"

Zack looked down at me and smiled. "17 and you?"

"16."

Zack eyes widened in shock as he almost tripped. He looked at me with a surprised look as I giggled.

"You're 16?"

"Yeah. Why? How old did you think I was?" I asked as I nodded. Zack continued to walk ahead and I quickly trotted after him.

"I don't know…maybe 13 or 14. You look really young." He answered and I frowned. Not sure if I should take that as a compliment or insult. He noticed my expression and quickly raised his hands as he shook his head. "I didn't mean that as something bad. In fact I just thought you look young and beautiful for your age."

I couldn't help but giggle as I followed him into the city. Zack grinned at the fact that he made me laugh as we entered the city. Looking around I was interested in all of the foreign technology around me. Though everything was similar to our technology back on earth---I couldn't help but the notice the differences. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up at Zack I saw him smiling at me and smiled back.

"The city is beautiful."

"I know." Zack answered as I followed him while he began to walk towards a tall building. Once inside the building I saw many people with the same blue uniforms as Zack. Too engrossed with the people, I hadn't noticed that I had stopped following Zack until I felt someone grab my arm. Letting out a small yelp of surprise---I looked up at the owner of the hand that was now gripping my arm. I looked up into deep chocolate brown eyes that had a soft glow about them. The man looked down on me with a frown. His black hair framing his handsome face as he leaned closer to me and blinked. "What is a cute little girl doing in the Shinra building? Are you lost?"

"I---I was---"

"Angeal!" I heard a familiar voice call out as we both looked over to the left and saw Zack running towards us. The man slowly stood up straight as he let go of my arm and sighed. "Zack?"

Zack smiled up at the man---now known as Angeal and switched his attention to me. "Ah I see you've met Winter!"

I looked up at the man and then shied away behind Zack and clutched that back of his shirt. Angeal cocked an eyebrow upwards as he looked down at me then smiled. "Yes I have---though one question."

Zack blinked. "What?"

Angeal glared at him, "What is she doing here?"

"Um I found her unconscious on the outskirts of the city. So I saved her. Why is that a problem?" Zack asked as he scratched the back of his head. Angeal shook his head as he sighed in frustration. "You are not allowed to bring unauthorized personnel in the Shinra building puppy."

Zack glared at him. "Hey!! I'm not a puppy!! And she has no where else to go! So I said she could stay with me."

Angeal blinked then looked behind Zack and down at me. "And you agreed?"

Suddenly not feeling shy as if some god just stripped it away from my being, I nodded. "Well yeah. He saved me from whatever monsters where out there and I really don't have no where else to go since I don't know this world---seeing as I just arrived on this planet."

Angeal looked at Zack and frowned. "Explain."

Zack sighed. "Well she's not from this planet. She's from some other planet called Earth from what she told me and I believe her. I mean Angeal she was freaking out when I told her that this was Gaia and not Earth as she called it. Not only that but she didn't even know what Gaia _was!_"

Angeal nodded, "Well Winter I see you predicament. Very well, you can stay here in Shinra with the puppy as long as you don't cause trouble."

I nodded as Zack protested about being called a puppy. I smiled up at Angeal. "Thank you Angeal!"

Angeal nodded as he patted my head and walked away ignoring Zack's yelling.

I looked up at Zack and smiled. "What now puppy?"

Zack glared at me but then soften his glare as he sighed. "Well I guess its not as bad when you say it. Well anyways let's go up to my room and get you settled in."

I nodded and followed him to the elevator. I watched as he pressed for the 5th floor and waited until we arrived at our destination.

X

I sighed as I walked towards Winter's house as my little sister walked ahead of me. Her long blonde hair swaying in the wind as fear filled her chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't understand why she wanted to go to Winter's house all of a sudden. Along with that other girl---the girl was Vietnamese and had a small frame of a body as her glossy black hair reached past her shoulders while the same fear he saw in his sister's eyes where in her dark black ones as well. He didn't understand what was going on with them. He was just sitting down at his computer desk in his room studying when all of a sudden his little sister, Violet, just ran into his room---practically giving him a heart attack---along with the Vietnamese girl, Kuroi, and started to ramble about going to Winter's house to check on her. Of course---like them---I'm worried but how could something happened to Winter---his childhood friend while she was with her family in her own house? Unless her family did something or a burglar got into their house. I panicked as all types of things that could've happened to Winter passed through my head. _No, I won't let anything happen to Winter. Nothing would happen to her while I'm around. Not my Winter._ I thought to myself as Winter's house came into view.

"Abel come on! Hurry up! I want to see if she's okay!" I heard Violet's angry voice yell out with a little bit of fear behind it. I knocked on the door and waited for a couple of minutes until a light brown skin middle aged woman answered the door. A smile lit her face as the corners around her dark brown eyes crinkled up from the smile and her black hair held in a loose bun while a couple of strands framed her face.

"Oh hey you guys! What are you doing here?" The woman asked with her kind soft voice. I smiled at her.

"We wanted to see Winter Mrs. Cameron." I answered back kindly. She nodded as she smiled and let us through into her home. The fresh scent of Gardenia flowers hit my nose as we walked through the carefully decorated room and towards the stairs.

"Oh and please don't be too loud. I think Winter is sleeping but she might wake up to see you three." Mrs. Cameron called up to us as she walked into her kitchen preparing some dinner for the family.

I nodded, "Alright Mrs. Cameron."

We quickly walked up the steps quietly and down the hallway towards Winter's room. Just as I was about to open the door, Violet quickly grabbed it and pushed open—practically tearing the door down as we as stood there in front of Winter's room. Cold fear ran through my body as I stayed bolted to the floor not moving nor breathing as I stared in horror at Winter's bed. Where she should be but wasn't, where she should be sleeping but was not there, where we should have seen her but couldn't see. In a state of panic, I ran over to the bed and lifted up the blankets. Not seeing her, I ran to her closet and tossed every article of clothing I found out of the closet, desperately trying to find her as I called her name over and over again as I frantically looked around.

"Winter? Winter. Winter?! WINTER!!!!!" I shouted as I tossed the last article of clothing out. Hearing rampant footsteps running up the stairs and down the hall towards us---it didn't take a genius to know it was Mrs. Cameron. Running into the room, trying to find out what was making so much noise; she came to a dead halt as she saw us in Winter's room. Violet and Kuroi staring at Winter's bed as I was still in the closet with wide frantic eyes darting around here and there. She let out an ear piercing scream as she notice that her only child, her baby, her daughter was missing. They knew Winter didn't just runaway nor did she just go out for she always told everyone where she was going and she also would never just up and leave. That just wasn't like her.

A few hours later we were sitting in the Cameron's living room as Mr. Cameron paced back and forth in the room with a phone to his ear and Mrs. Cameron softly sobbing on a chair near her husband. Violet and Kuroi sitting on the small couch staring off into nothing ever since they saw Winter's room. Nathan Monroe was sitting next to Violet as he held her hand trying to comfort her. The boy was Winter and Violet's favorite little buddy with his chipper attitude and happy-go-lucky personality. Thus his nickname 'Chatter' given by Winter herself. He had short brown hair that ended above his shoulders with a pair of sapphire blue eyes that adorned his smooth face.

I ran a hand through my dirty blonde hair and sighed as I placed my head in my hands.

"Mhm. Alright we'll start in one hour. Okay. Thank you." Mr. Cameron said as he hung up the phone and sighed as he placed his hand on his head massaging his temples. Mrs. Cameron looked up at her husband and sniffled.

"What did your boss say?" She asked as she held up a tissue to her tear stained face. Mr. Cameron looked at his wife and walked over to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He said he'll set up a search party while I go and gather up some more people." He answered. Mrs. Cameron looked up at her husband with fear clear in her eyes. "Oh John, what are we going to do? Winter's out there somewhere. What if we never find her? What if something happened?!" Mrs. Cameron asked frantically. John hugged her as he answered. "She's fine, Kelly. We'll find her no matter what. I promise I'll bring our girl home."

Kelly nodded as she wiped her tears away. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of here. Away from this place. I had to go and find her. I needed to find her---not only for her sake but for mine. I couldn't bare to think of living without her. Without even as much as saying a word, I got up and walked out of the door. I ran towards the forest that was so near her house. Running through the thicket of trees I ran faster. Pushing myself to pass my limits. Feeling the adrenaline running through my veins as I pushed myself faster and faster. I had to find her. _Her. Winter. My Winter._ I though to myself as I pushed further. Exceeding my speed. That is until I came across a river---I stopped and looked down at it. Noticing an old thick rope hanging from a sturdy branch above the small river. I grabbed the rope and stared at it closely.

_"Come on Abel! It'll be fun!" An 8 year old Winter shouted as she happily tossed the rope back across the river towards Abel. Watching him catch it and stare at it nervously, Winter giggled. "Come on!"_

_"I---I don't know Winter. It seems to high up." Abel said fearfully. Winter sighed as she pouted and placed her small hands on her hips. "Awe!! Come on Abel! Trust me! You won't fall! If you do then I'll save you! Remember I'll always save you!"_

_Abel looked up at his crush and blushed. "Okay…if you say so…but I'm only doing this for you Winter!"_

_Winter smiled as a faint blush tinted her cheeks and nodded. "Come on! Hurry up!"_

_Abel took a deep breath and grabbed tightly on to the rope as he swung across the river towards Winter. But __he forgot one important thing---not to jump off the rope. Winter stared wide eyed at Abel as he jumped off the rope and came flying down towards her. Not processing what was going on, she stayed frozen to her spot and watched as her friend came crashing down on her. They tumbled onto the ground into a pile of tangled limbs and groaned._

_Abel grunted as he tried to get up but couldn't as Winter's leg was holding him down._

_"Winter get off!" He shouted as he tried to get up once more. Winter mumbled an apology and scrambled off of her friend._

_They sat up and looked up at the rope then at each other---only to burst out laughing. Winter hugged her friend and smiled. "See! I told you! Wasn't it fun! I knew you could do it!"_

_"Yea! Thanks Winter! If it weren't for you then I'd never be able to get the courage to do something this fun!" Abel said as he blushed from Winter's close proximity._

_Winter smiled at him as he smiled back. They looked up at the sun peaking over the canopy of trees and sighed._

_"Hey Abel?"_

_"Yea?" Abel looked over at his long time friend and saw that she was staring up at the __blue sky._

_"Will we always be together forever?" She asked as she looked at him._

_Abel blinked and then nodded, "Of course."_

_"Really? Even protect each other from danger?"_

_Abel nodded again. "Yea."_

_"Promise?" Winter asked as she held out her pinky. Abel laced his own pinky finger with hers and smiled. "Promise!"_

Abel let go of the rope and sunk down to his knees as tear began to flow down his smooth cheeks. _Why!? Why her?! I promised I'd protect her!!_ I screamed at myself as the tear kept flowing like a river. I looked up at the darkened sky and screamed as loud as I could. Hoping the gods themselves would hear my pleas and desperate cries for help in finding her.

I slumped against the ground and stared up at the sky. Hoping---praying that Winter was alright and alive. I narrowed my eyes in determination as I vowed to myself that no matter what. I will find her. Even if I had to go to another dimension or fight the devil himself. I _will_ bring her back.

X

And there is the first chapter to the beginning of the Without End Series!! I hope you enjoyed it!! Please Review!!! Thank you!


	2. New Feelings, New People, New Everything

Kurayami: Okay I made a mistake of saying Angeal has brown eyes but obviously he has blue. So sorry for that error but I'm not going to change it since I think Angeal with brown eyes is better. I know that it shouldn't be anyways since he has Mako in him but hey! I'm the author here and I want a little change. So back to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core characters! Square-Enix does. However, I do own my own characters and I'm only going to repeat there names this last time and if any of you still don't know who they are. Then I guess you're really slow at remembering. Anyways here are my characters:

Winter Cameron

Kelly Cameron

John Cameron

Abel Baker

Violet Baker

Nathan Monroe

Kuroi Tenshi

And some more to come! Yay!

Without End

Chapter 2: New Feelings, New People, New Everything!

I sighed for the thousandth time this night as I trudged my way through the dark dense forest that Abel and Winter come to love. My mood dampened again as the name Winter came to mind. I couldn't believe she's gone. To think we may never see her again was a very a bad nightmare. We've been looking for her for over two hours now and still haven't found her. The nightmare of never finding her became more of a horrifying reality with every step I took. I couldn't even think of what everyone would do if Winter was never found. She was the one who kept us together whenever any of us had any fights and because of that we all love her.

I sighed again as I walked up to a tree and leaned against it—looking up at the dark cloudy sky that seemed to open up any second and let its tears fall as if it knew Winter was gone. I was brought out of my thoughts by hearing a twig snap to my left. Looking over I saw Violet with a very depressed look on her beautiful face. She may have had a few—okay maybe a lot—of arguments with Winter but she loved the girl as her own sister. I silently watched as Violet made her way over to me and sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest as she stared off into nothing.

I looked down at her and frowned. "Vi?"

"They came back." She said almost in a whisper.

"Who came back Vi?" I asked.

"The search party—they didn't find her and they decided to come back and try again tomorrow." She looked up at me as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "She's gone Nate…gone. What are we going to do? We can't go on without her—I mean she's always been with us it's hard to even know she's disappeared."

I sat down next to her and pulled her in my lap. "It's ok Vi. We won't go on without her. We'll find her—she's probably looking for us too by now. I mean if she got kidnapped then she'd already kicked the kidnapper's ass by now and start looking for her way home. Don't worry Vi she'll be back. We'll all have a group night again like how we always do. You'll see. Everything will be back to normal, ok?"

I ran my hands through her wavy blonde hair as she nodded and leaned against me and I sighed again. I kissed her forehead and looked up at the dark sky as I repeated the words I said to Violet in my head. _If everything is going to be alright…then why do I not believe myself?_ I thought and decided to just comfort Violet and wait for our time to go home came.

X

"Well this is my apartment." Zack said as he unlocked his door and let me inside, locking the door behind him. "It's not much but hey its home."

I smiled up at him and looked around the medium sized living room. The T.V. was a widescreen attached to the wall with black furniture and a window that had the view of the city. The kitchen was off to the side and a small hallway leading to the bedroom and bathroom.

"Well obviously this is the living room the kitchen is right there and down here is the room and bathroom." Zack said as he grabbed my hand and lead me down the hallway and showed me the room. He opened the white door and led me inside. There was a queen size bed on the far right of the room with a window right next to it. There was a door leading to the closet with a dresser outside of the door and dark blue rug covered the floor. I looked around and smiled at the small but large room. It was kind of bigger than my own room back at home. The thought of home brought back a wave of sadness to wash over me as I looked down at the floor. Zack must have notice as he placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with concerned filled eyes.

"Are you alright, Winter?" Zack asked as he leaned down to look at my face. I looked up at him and nodded. I didn't want to him to worry so much when he already did so much for me. He looked at me disbelievingly and asked. "Are you sure? You know, it's alright to tell me anything."

I looked up at him and sighed knowing he probably wasn't going to leave me alone about this. "It's just that…I miss my family and friends. I miss my home and I'm afraid that I'll never go back—I mean don't get me wrong! I'm grateful that you saved me and all but I just—"

He cut me off. "It's alright. I understand. You miss your family and friends, that's understandable—everybody would miss their family if they were somewhere far away. Don't worry about not going back though. I promise I'll find a way for you to go back. Don't worry."

I looked up into his deep blue eyes and smiled, feeling a little better and nodded. He smiled down at me and said. "There see? Don't worry so much. Now let's find you something to wear to bed."

I blinked the realization dawned on me as a deep blush appeared on my light brown cheeks. There was only one bed and one room. Not only that but I was going to wear _his_ clothes! That would give anybody the wrong impression. _Not that I mind._

My eyes widened. _Where the hell did that come from? Sure he's cute and all but I just MET the guy!_

I shook my head to rid myself of my own thoughts and watched as Zack looked through his dresser for something. He pulled out a dark blue shirt and grinned. "Here we go! Now for some shorts…"

As he resumed his search, I looked around and walked over to the bed. I crawled on it and over to the window and looked out with my hands pressed against it. I peered at the city and looked as some cars passed by and some people walking around. If it weren't for the strange glowing green light that led to the Shinra building—I would have assumed that this was New York City but somewhere on the cheap side. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Zack call my name.

"Here" He tossed me the shirt he had pulled out and black boxers. I picked up the boxers and looked at him questioningly. He blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "Yea well…I couldn't find some shorts that would at least fit you. So I just found a pair of some…boxers that were… two sizes small for me that I bought awhile ago by accident. So um… yeah…well…"

I giggled as I nodded. "It's ok. I'm used to wearing guy underwear since I used to wear Abel's."

Zack blinked. "Abel?"

I nodded as I smiled, "Oh! Abel is my childhood friend. When ever I would stay at his house unexpectedly, I'd wear his underwear and a shirt. Of course I could've used Violet's, his sister, clothes but she would have a fit."

He nodded and smiled, "Well you can either change in here or in the bathroom. I'm just gonna go to the kitchen to make some ramen. You want something?"

I smiled, "I'll have the same thing thanks."

He nodded and then headed out of the room closing the door behind him and headed to the kitchen. I sighed and started to undress and put on the clothes he gave me.

X

I quietly hummed to myself as I looked through the cabinets for some instant ramen and found what I was looking for. Placing the ramen on the counter top I opened the fridge and grabbed a gallon of water and poured some of it in the water boiler and turned the dial to high. I placed the water back in the fridge and leaned against the counter waiting for the ramen to be done. I looked up towards to the hallway and sighed. I couldn't believe that I had a girl in my room that was from a different dimension. I mean at first I didn't believe her and thought she must've hit her head too hard but when she didn't know what Gaia was or Midgar I had to believe. I didn't sense any lies from her and so I knew she must be telling the truth.

It wasn't that I have a problem with letting her stay with me and with her being from another dimension—in fact I'm thrilled that I have a cute girl to look after and that I saved a person's life but it's just shocked me. I heard the bedroom door open and looked up to see Winter walking down the short hallway and towards the kitchen. I looked her over and blushed as dirty thoughts crept into my head once I noticed how cute she looked with a large shirt covering her body—let alone _my_ shirt. She must've notice my staring for she had blushed also as we stared at each other. We quickly looked away as the buzzer on the water boiler went off.

I grabbed the boiler and poured the hot water into both of our instant ramen. I handed Winter her ramen and lead her to the living room and sat down on the large couch. We placed our ramen on the small table in front of us and started to eat. We stayed like that for a while—eating in silence. I was about to break the uncomfortable silence when Winter spoke.

"Zack?" She said in a shy voice.

I looked up and blinked. "Yea?"

"Um…what are we going to do tomorrow?"

I shrugged my shoulders and answered. "Well I'm not entirely sure but I was thinking of showing you around if I don't have a mission to go on—but if I do then I'll just take you with me."

She nodded. "Ok. Well…um…tell me about yourself—since you know, I'm going to be here for a while and I have to get to know the person I'm staying with."

"Well there's not that much to tell. Um…my home town is a place far from here called Gongaga. It's nice but its one of those places where everybody knows everybody and there's nothing there that's kept a secret. I came here and became a 2nd class SOLDIER. I'm hoping to become a 1st class but anyways. Angeal is my teacher and my friend. My other friend Sephiroth is the top SOLDIER here in the Shinra building. He may seem cold but he's a nice guy once you get to know him. What about you?"

"Well I was born and raised in a place called Orlando. In my world we have continents. North America, South America, Asia, Europe, Australia, Africa, and Antarctica. In those continents are countries like the United States is in North America and that's where I live. Though we have states thus the name United States. The state I live in is called Florida and in Florida is counties and cities and towns but I'm just gonna keep it simple and say I'm from Orlando." Winter said. I looked at her and blinked.

"Wow that's a lot of places in you world."

She nodded. "Yea. I don't bother trying to remember them all since it would take years to learn all the places, and streets and stuff. But anyways, I'm Puerto Rican even though I was born in the States. I guess my parents just moved there to start a new life or something. Let's see…I'm in 10th grade. I have a lot of friends and I care about all of them but I'm mostly with Abel, Violet, Nathan and Kuroi. You see in my neighborhood we're usually the one that helps a lot of people out and help out in the local police department. Since we help out so much, a lot of people know us. Anyways, I'm hoping to become a singer or artist. My friends help me out and well we have our own band. We usually perform in school concerts or festivals. Sometimes we even perform for our local carnivals. My friend Abel plays bass guitar, Nathan plays drums, Violet plays keyboard, and Kuroi plays guitar. Though she plays guitar, she also sings with me sometimes."

I smiled slyly, "So you sing huh?"

"Huh? Well y–yea. Why?" Winter answered shyly as she placed her ramen on the table and turned to look at me as a blush crept on her face. I placed my ramen on the table next to hers and smirked as I crawled on the couch towards her. I almost laughed as her cute blush began to deepen but held it in as I put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her down on the couch so I was straddling her waist. I felt pleased with our position but I couldn't really comprehend why. I decided to ponder over the feeling later and got near her face so I was just a couple of inches away from her face and chuckled as she stuttered.

"Z–Zack what a–are you doing?"

I closer to her and felt her warm breath on my face. I smiled as I whispered. "Sing me a song."

"What?"

"Sing me a song." I whispered in her ear. I really felt confused as to why my heart started to beat faster by the minute every time I got closer to her. I moved back slightly to see her face and felt my heart beat even faster—if that was possible—as I saw her dark chocolate brown eyes that contrasted with her light caramel skin staring into my own mako filled eyes. As if my body was being controlled by another being I leaned closer to her face as I stared into those alluring brown pools. I felt her breath on my face as our lips were only a couple of centimeters apart. I glanced down at her lips and back into her half closed eyes that seemed to be staring into my soul. I closed my eyes and closed the distance between us as I pressed my lips against hers. I felt her body tense then as seconds went by relax under me as waves of passion overcame my body. I brought up one of my hands and grabbed one of hers as we laced our fingers together and leaned into the kiss.

I gently nibbled on her bottom lip causing her to slightly part her lips as I took the chance and deepened our kiss passionately. I wrapped my free arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me as I felt her arms go around my neck. I couldn't comprehend why I kissed her or why we are still kissing but I knew it felt right and really good. Though I just met her today—I feel as if I knew her forever. I've never felt this way before with any of the other girls I went out with. I mean yes I'm a flirt and all and I've went out with plenty of girls but usually it was just a one night stand. Not that I'd hurt the girls' feelings—since they knew and all but Winter…she's different. She makes my heart beat faster, she causes my stomach to do flips and makes my body feel so different but in a good way.

Though I can't help but feel slightly uncomfortable with the fact that we just met today. Of course I'm alright with it just a slightly uncomfortable but I'm worried about what she would think. What if she didn't feel the same way? The thought of her not loving me back—_Wait love? I just met her how I can I be in love with her?...Well there is a such thing as love at first sight but…am I in love with her?_ I thought to myself. I pulled away from Winter and rested my forehead against hers as I stared into her eyes. I saw lust and some other emotion shine through her eyes. Could that be love? She pulled me back down into another passionate kiss as I ran my hand up her shirt and rested it on her waist. _Yes…yes I'm in love with her. Even though we just met…I'm willing to take the time to get to know her—as long as I'm with her…I'm content_.

I pulled away from our kiss and rested my forehead against hers and stared into her beautiful eyes. I smiled softly at her and whispered. "So? How about that song?"

I chuckled as another cute blush found its way on her cheeks. "Um…okay." She answered shyly. I nodded and smiled as I picked myself up from top of her and lifted her up into my arms and carried her to the bedroom. I opened the bedroom door with my free hand and carried Winter to the large bed. I gently laid her down and crawled next to her as I pulled her close to me wrapping my arms around her waist. I buried my face into her neck and breathe in her scent while she sung to me.

"Dancing bears,

Painted wings,

Things I almost remember,

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory…

Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as and ember,

Things my heart,

Used to know,

Things it yearns to remember…

And a song

Someone sings

Once upon a December." She finished as she ran her hands through my hair. I smiled as I kissed her neck and said. "You're a good singer."

She blushed as she smiled sheepishly. "Thanks but I'm not _that_ good but I try though."

I smiled at her and pulled her closer as I rested my head on top of hers. "Well let's go to sleep. I have to give you a tour tomorrow if I don't have a mission."

I felt her snuggled up against me and sigh as I kissed her forehead. "Zack?" She whispered. I closed my eyes as I smiled and listened. "Hm?"

"What are we now? Are we a couple?—I mean I have no problem with that and all but…" she asked.

"But we just met." I finished for her and I felt her nod. She pulled away and looked up into my face. "Don't get me wrong. I want to be your girlfriend and all but I just feel a little uncomfortable with the fact that we just met like several hours ago and I don't want to be just a one night stand." She said as she stared into my eyes with sadness in them. I reached out and cupped her face gently with my large hands and kissed her.

"Winter, I know we just met but I feel like I've known you forever. I really hope that you'll be my girlfriend and I promise on my life that I will never leave you and that you are not a one night stand. If you feel uncomfortable about this then I'll respect that and back off but I will still protect you. I'm willing to take this one step at a time just for you—I mean I know we just met but I really do feel like I've known you forever and as crazy as it seems—I love you already. I love you're smiles, I love your dimple, I love your dark chocolate brown eyes, I love your mind and soul—I love everything about you and I want to know more about you. No matter how long it takes just to get to know you, I will stay with you." I said to her seriously as I looked deep into her eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat as she smiled the brightest smile I've ever seen on her and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her once again and pulled her closer to me.

She looked up into my eyes and leaned towards me as she kissed me deeply. For what seemed to last forever, we broke apart and smiled softly at each other. She snuggled up against me and closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead and rested my head back on top of hers as I closed my eyes but not without hearing her whisper those five words that made me the happiest man I've ever been. "I love you too, Zack."

X

"What?"

"You know what."

"No I don't because if I did then I wouldn't be asking. Now what?"

"Where—"

"I don't know."

"You didn't even let me finish my question!"

"I knew what you were going to say."

"Oh yea?! Well then Mr. Know-it-all what was I going to say?"

"You were going to ask me if I knew where she was."

"Humph! I know you know where she is, Abel!"

"Oh my fucking god!! I do not know where your stupid dog is, Jessica!!!"

"Yes you do!"

I glared at the blonde prep as I stepped in between her and Abel. I crossed my arms and stepped into her face as close as I could. "Listen, bitch, and listen well because I'm only going to say this once. Leave my friend alone and go on with your pathetic life before I end it. We have bigger problems right now to deal with than your missing dog. So I suggest you run along with your pretty little face while you can or I'll rip it off and tear you limb from limb. Got it memorized?"

The girl nodded dumbly before running off occasionally screaming out "Help! She's going to hurt my beautiful face!" I snorted and turned back around and started to walk towards Winter's house. I heard Abel's footsteps follow behind me and sighed.

"Thanks Kuroi. One more second of listening to Jessica's big mouth was about to drive me insane." I heard him say and I just nodded silently. We continued our short walk in silence. It was still dark outside seeing as it was very late. I was sent to go find Abel and tell him to go home—so that's why we were walking outside but as soon as we had left the dark forest, we had got stopped by Jessica Smith. Fortunately, she had lost her Chihuahua and was accusing Abel of knowing where it was. This had angered me. She knew we were looking for someone important but she had to come along and act like her damn dog was more important.

Jessica had always been a nuisance and that's probably why we hate her so much. Winter had always scared Jessica off with a punch to the face or threat but now that she wasn't here, Jessica must have thought that she could annoy us once again. But I was still here and just because Winter wasn't, I wasn't about to let her take control. So I'm substituting for Winter until she gets back. Now we were on our way home—well Abel was anyway. I was going to stay at Winter's house for a while. She was always like a big sister to me and her parents were like my parents. So for the time being; until Winter comes back, I will comfort her parents the best I can.

I walked onto the Cameron's front patio and waved Abel goodbye as I stepped into the house and he continued on his way home. I smiled slightly at Kelly and John and headed upstairs to Winter's room—closing the door behind me, I walked over to her bed and lay down and stared at her black painted ceiling. I picked up her pillow and hugged to my body as I closed my eyes and sighed. I know she's out there somewhere. I could feel it—but the question was where? I know we aren't going to find her here or anywhere near here but I can't help but wonder how this had happened? Did she just disappear?

I sighed again and turned over onto my side. I stared at the wall—outlining the smooth wood with glossy black paint on it. I returned to my thoughts and narrowed my eyes. I could tell Winter was ok. So no real worry about that but just the concerning thought on where she is. Deciding not to mull over it anymore—I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. In time. In time we will find Winter.

X

I woke up and moaned softly as the sunlight streamed through the window and beamed down on my face. I sighed with my eyes still closed as I tried to get up but felt something warm and strong pressed down on me. I laid back down and felt that something pull me towards it. I snapped my eyes open and looked down at my waist only to see an arm wrapped around it. Slowly I turned around to see who held me in their grasp and looked at the handsome face of a man. Memories of yesterday flooded my mind as I recalled what happened and smiled. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting something so important and snuggled into the sleeping Zack's warm embrace. I sighed softly as I went over what had recently happened. I'm surprised that I haven't gone into shock after so many events. Waking up to another world, meeting a cute guy, finding out that I could've been eaten by monsters, coming to a city that resembles the cities in my own world with the exception of the gigantic building with green light, staying with the man who saved me, then realizing that I fell in love with the said man and our feelings are mutual! Wow…that's all I have to say, wow. I've never believed in love at first sight but it had supposedly happened to some people I know. Like my parents for example, they had met at a hospital. My dad—being a police officer—had gotten injured and was sent to the hospital for surgery. My mother had been on her way to drop of lunch to my uncle—who was the doctor in charge of my dad's surgery—and had accidently walked in on the surgery, thankfully before it had started. My dad—not having been put to sleep by the doctors yet—saw my mom and they had fell in love.

My parents would always tell me how my mom always visited my father after the surgery and how they would go on dates after he was released. Months later they had a wedding and several months later I came along. I had always wondered how people fell in love and now I know. I looked up at Zack's sleeping face and smiled softly. He looked so peaceful and gentle while he slept. I softly pried his arms from around my waist and tried to silently crawl off the bed only to feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind and pull me back into its warm body. I felt warm breathe on my skin as Zack nuzzled my neck and giggled softly.

"Good morning puppy." I said as I turned around in his arms and kissed his lips softly. Pulling back I saw a grin on his face and smiled myself.

"Good morning. Where were you going?" He asked as he pressed his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes. I felt my heart beat faster at this affectionate action and smiled softly.

"No where now. I was going to go see if I could cook something but seeing as you aren't hungry—I guess I'll just stay here." I answered—teasing him.

He grinned brightly. "Nope it's ok, go make something to eat. I'll just go take a shower then you can go after I'm done. I'll need to go and get you some clothes so I'll just hurry to the store while you're in there."

I smiled as I shook my head. "You're doing too much for me. How will I pay you back?"

"You don't. I love you and I'm going to try my hardest to make my girl happy." He replied and I blushed as I nodded and kissed him softly.

"Ok. Thank you Zack, I love you too." I said and I hugged him before I made my way off the bed and towards the kitchen. I leaned against the counter and pondered over what I could make for this morning. Deciding to make some french toast, bacon, eggs, and sausages I nodded and walked over to the fridge before I froze and tilted my head to the side. _Do they even have such stuff in this world?_ I thought to myself and shrugged deciding to find out and opened the fridge. Spotting the necessary ingredients I smiled. I grabbed the milk, eggs, and butter and placed them on the countertop before grabbing the sausages and bacon and placed it next to the other stuff. As I closed the door to the fridge I heard the shower turn on and smiled as I went to look through the cabinets to look for a pan and spatula.

Going through at least four cabinets I finally found the pan and spatula. I turned on the stove and placed the pan over it and started to make the batter for the french toast. I saw the bread and grabbed it and placed it next to me. As started to cook the food I heard a knocking sound come from the living room. Placing the burner on low I set down the spatula and walked to the living room realizing that someone was knocking at the door. Forgetting my attire, I opened the door and saw a red head guy with amazing blue eyes and a much taller bigger man standing behind him. The red had very pale skin with red stripes under his eyes. His short red hair spiked back with a long tail at the nape of his neck. The bigger man had black glasses and a thin mustache lined around his mouth with a bald head—bringing the word secret service to mind.

They stared at me as I stared back. Then the red head smirked as the bigger man turned away with a light blush to his cheeks. I blinked. "Can I help you?"

The red head grinned. "Hi I'm Reno and this is my buddy Rude—"

"Rude? That sounds…weird…" I interrupted as I looked past Reno and looked at Rude. He turned his head back to me and nodded. I waved at him. "Well who am I to talk. Hi I'm Winter. Nice to meet you Rude….and…Reno."

Rude waved back slightly. I giggled and was about to ask Rude something when Reno grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes smiling. "As I was saying, what's a cutie like you doing here? Are you single? Want to go out with me?"

I stared at Reno then looked at Rude. "Is he serious? Is he always like this?"

Rude sighed as he nodded, "Unfortunately, yes."

Reno narrowed his eyes as he glared at Rude, "Hey! I'm right here you know! I can hear you!"

I pulled my hand out of his grasp and shook my head. "Anyways what do you guys want?"

"Oh yea! Is Zack here?" Reno replied and I nodded.

"Yea he's in the show—"

"Who's at the door Winter?" Zack asked as he walked behind me. He blinked then glared at Reno. "What do you want Reno?"

Reno grinned as he did a mock salute with two fingers. "Yo! What's up Zack? How've you been? Oh and is this your friend? I'd like to take her out."

I blinked as Zack wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his embrace. I looked up and saw Zack glaring at Reno who tilted his head slightly in confusion. "No you can't take her out. This is my girlfriend Reno and I've been doing great until you just showed up. Now tell me what you're doing here before I just decide to shut the door and not listen."

"Geez just chill out yo. I just came here to tell you that Boss Man has a mission for you, Sephiroth, and Angeal. Sephiroth sent us here to get you." Reno answered as he placed his hands on his hips and grinned. "Anyways I never knew you had a girlfriend. When did it happen?"

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Actually Reno, I don't think it's any of you business to ask us about our relationship. So unless you want a black eye, I suggest you drop it."

Reno stepped back with his hands raised in front of him in defeat, "Ok ok, geez you're almost as bad as Zack."

I rolled my eyes as I unwrapped myself from Zack's arms and started to walk back into the kitchen. I stopped a moment then turned and faced the guys—who were still watching me. "Um…Rude I was just making breakfast for me and Zack but I guess we have enough for another person. Would you like something?"

Rude nodded, "Sure. Thank you Miss Winter."

I smiled. "Just Winter is fine. I really don't like the formal stuff. Anyways come in, I'm sure Zack doesn't mind."

Zack nodded as Rude walked in and followed me to the kitchen. I looked back just as Reno was about to walk in also and placed a hand on my hip. "Not you Reno. You can wait outside."

Zack snickered as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat across from Rude. Reno blinked. "What? Why??"

"Because you're annoying." I answered as I crossed my arms.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

I smiled in triumph. "I agree. Now go."

"Wait! Hey! You tricked me!" Reno said once he caught on to what I had just done. I laughed but stopped as Reno took out a small pole like weapon that had electricity run through it. I stared at him with my eyes wide as saucers. I yelped as Reno lunged forward and ran behind the couch. I jumped out of the way as Reno lunged for me again and screamed. Hearing my scream Zack and Rude ran into the living room and saw the scene. Taking my chance—I ran towards Zack and had almost made it when I felt a weight on my back and fell forward. I collapsed on the ground as the wind had been knocked out of me as Reno sat up on my back and laughed in triumph.

I whimpered as I curled up. Zack knelt down next to me as he kicked Reno off of me and pulled me onto his lap and rubbed my back. "Are you ok Winter?" I heard him say. I nodded then sat up as I pressed a hand to my head as I felt an oncoming headache start to pound in my head.

Standing up slowly I felt anger start to blind my vision and glared at Reno—who was on the floor groaning after Zack had kicked him. I walked over to him and yanked his weapon out of his hand then turned to Rude. "Hold this for a moment." I said and tossed the weapon to Rude and turned back to Reno as I cracked my knuckles.

Reno looked up at me in fear as I glared down at him. He smiled nervously. "Um…is it a bad time to apologize?"

I bent down and gripped his shirt to bring him up to my level and grinned evilly—pulling my fist back I spoke. "Nighty Night Reno."

Zack and Rude cringed as I let my fist fly towards Reno's face and punched him in the eye. I let Reno collapse on the floor unconscious and wiped my hands. I smiled and turned towards the guys. "Well back to breakfast."

I walked towards the kitchen and finished making the food as the guys stayed where they were in shock as they looked down at Reno. Zack crossed his arms as Rude shook his head.

"Well that's gonna leave a bruise." I heard Zack say and smiled to myself with satisfaction while I finished the last of the food and placed them on three plates. I set the plates on the table while the two guys walked back into the room and sat down and ate. I stood up and placed my dish in the sink and started to wash it as Zack stood up also and walked over to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "I'm going to the store so you can go shower now, alright?"

I smiled up at him and nodded as I finished the dish and kissed his cheek. "Alright."

Zack grinned then turned towards Rude. "Rude, would you mind staying here and keeping an eye on Winter for me? I doubt Reno would leave once he wakes up so I don't want anything to happen to her."

Rude nodded and I smiled at him. I walked down the hall towards the bedroom and heard the front door open and close signaling that Zack left. Closing the bedroom door behind me I walked to the dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out a long black shirt with some boxers. Closing the drawer I walked to the closet and grabbed a towel. I walked out of the bedroom and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

X

I walked down the street towards the nearest clothing store with my hands in my pockets. I walked into the store and looked around. Finding the women's section I looked at the clothes when I just realized that I had no clue what her size was. Spotting a girl who worked here I called her over. "Hey you. Could you help me?"

The girl had blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail and emerald green eyes with a lot of make up. She sported a short bubblegum pink miniskirt with a matching tight pink button up shirt with the top unbuttoned showing too much cleavage. I grimaced as she sashayed her way over to me.

The girl nodded. "What do you need help with?"

I felt uncomfortable as the girl looked me over with a flirty smile and stepped a little closer. "Um…I'm looking for some clothes for my girlfriend and I have no clue as to what to get her."

The girl frowned as she heard the word girlfriend and placed her hands on her hips. "What size is she?"

I smiled sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um…I don't know but she looks to be about your size."

The girl nodded then walked over to the rack of clothes and looked through them. "Does she have a certain preference in clothing?"

I thought about it and remembered her dark clothing that I found her in. "Well she likes dark colors and plaided skirts. Oh and black boots."

The girl froze in her actions then looked up at me. "Um…is she Goth?"

"Goth?" I asked as I blinked. The girl sighed. "I mean Gothic. Is she Gothic?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well what colors does she normally wear?"

"Um…white and black? She did like blue though." I answered. This seemed to please the girl and she continued with her search for clothing. "Oh good. Then she's punk. I would've had Rika look for the clothes for you if she were Gothic—since I have no clue what Gothic's like—but seeing as she is punk, I can deal with that."

I blinked but just let the girl pull out some skirts and tank tops. I waited for a while as the girl piled some clothes in my arms then smiled as the girl stopped and turned towards me. "Well that's enough clothes I think. I'll have Rika go get some boots for you while you go and pay for these."

I nodded and grinned at her. "Thank you for your help um…."

"Kira and no problem." Kira said as she turned and left to go find the other girl. I walked to the check out and placed the clothes on the counter as the worker rung up the prices. I felt someone tap my shoulder and looked back to Kira standing there wearing different clothes and had black hair instead of blonde. Instead of the pink that she had worn, she was wearing all black with chains here and there. She had a choker around her neck and a piercing on her nose with the rest of the piercings on her ears. She frowned at me as she handed me some black combat boots. "Here"

"Oh um…thank you Kira." I said as I grabbed the boots. She sighed. "It's Rika. Kira is my twin. Anyways Kira told me to give you these."

"Oh sorry Rika and thanks again." I said and she nodded then turned around and walked away. I shook my head and handed the worker at the register the boots. After she rung up the total I handed her the money and grabbed the bags. I walked out of the store and headed back towards the Shinra building saying hi to some of the familiar faces that passed by. Entering the building I walked towards the elevator and headed up to my floor. Once the doors opened, I walked to the apartment and saw the door open. I tilted my head to the side in confusion remembering I had shut the door but was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a scream come from inside. I ran inside—forgetting all about the open door with one person on my mind. Winter. I ran towards the bathroom—dropping the bags and was about to run into the bathroom to see what was wrong when something fell on me. I groaned as I struggled with the weight on top of me and heard someone shouting.

"You fucking pervert!! Get out!!" I heard Winter's voice scream and felt the weight on top of me disappear. I pulled myself up and shook my head and looked around. Noticing two more people here than Reno and Rude. I looked over to my side and saw Sephiroth glaring at the bathroom door with a red handprint on his right cheek. Hearing some laughter behind me I turned around and saw Angeal standing in the living room trying to hold in his laughter along with Rude where as Reno sporting a black eye was laughing.

I blinked and scratched the back of my head. "Um…what's going on?"

Angeal opened his mouth to speak but closed it once he almost let out a laugh. I turned towards the bathroom door and walked over towards it. I was about to open it when I heard Angeal call out. "Winter is in there Zack."

I looked back and nodded. "I know."

I walked back over towards the bags and grabbed them then headed back towards the bathroom. I walked inside closing the door behind me and saw Winter standing there with a towel wrapped around her body with a frown on her face. Setting the bags down I walked over towards her and knelt down. "What happened?"

She looked up at me. "I was taking a shower when I heard the front door open. Thinking it was you I paid no mind and finished my shower. I was stepping out when someone opened the bathroom door and at first I thought it was you again but when I looked up some guy with silver hair was standing there. I think he thought it was you taking a shower and decided to come in but anyways. I screamed and slapped him. Then I called him a pervert and grabbed him then threw him out."

My eyes widened. "Wait you threw Sephiroth?"

She blinked, "Oh so that's his name? Well yea I threw him. He wasn't that heavy—I mean I threw heavier stuff than him before."

I laughed causing her to smile and shook my head. "Well anyways it's ok now. I'll make sure no one comes in here alright?"

She nodded then smiled as I kissed her. Pulling away I pointed to the bags. "Oh yea. I got your clothes. Some girl helped me out and asked me if you were Gothic but I didn't think so and told her the colors you wore and she said something about you being punk. There are boots in there also."

"Oh ok thanks Zack and I'm glad you told her I wasn't Gothic. I'm punk but my friend Kuroi is Gothic." Winter said then smiled at me. I nodded then stood up.

"Well I'm gonna go see why the guys are here while you get dressed alright?" She nodded and I walked out of the room closing the door. I walked into the living room and saw Angeal standing while Sephiroth leaned against the wall. Looking around I noticed that Rude and Reno was not there. They must've left when I had been speaking with Winter. I walked towards them and glared up at Sephiroth. "Next time knock Sephiroth."

He just glared at me then turned away and crossed his arms. I heard Angeal chuckle and looked at him. "Anyways why are you here?"

"We sent Reno and Rude here to get you but you took your time so we decided to come ourselves. I didn't think Sephiroth would actually get in trouble with Winter. Speaking of whom—"Angeal looked at me with frown. "What exactly is going on between you and her? I don't think any girl would allow a guy into the bathroom without sending him back out—like our friend Sephiroth here."

I blushed as I crossed my arms and looked away. "She's my girlfriend."

Angeal blinked. "When did this happen? I thought you two just met yesterday."

"We did but uh…well…something happened and now we're in a relationship." I answered as I rubbed the back of my neck—blushing furiously.

Angeal's eyes widened as Sephiroth shook his head. "Don't tell me you two—"

My face turned red as I glared at him. "Not that! God! Besides I don't think my love life is any of your business Angeal!"

Angeal waved his hand as if he was waving a fly away. "Fine fine but still. You two just met yesterday and now you're a couple. Kids these days—always rushing into things."

I glared at him and was about to retort with something back when another person spoke before me.

"Hi Angeal!" I heard Winter's voice say and we all turned towards her. My mouth dropped open as I took in the clothes she was wearing; A black and white striped no sleeve shirt that ended just above her belly button revealing her smooth flat light brown stomach with a no sleeve black hooded jacket that had a white skull over her right breast. She wore a short black plaided miniskirt with a chain hanging loosely around her waist as a belt and black and white striped stockings that ended at her knees with black combat boots.

I stared as she quickly walked over to us and smiled up at Angeal. I shook my head and just watched as Angeal patted her head and smiled down at her.

"Hello Winter." He said and smiled warmly at her. Winter smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine and you?" Winter replied and he nodded.

"Good. Has the puppy treated you good?" Angeal asked and Winter nodded. I glared up at Angeal. "I'm not a puppy!"

Winter giggled and Angeal sighed. Angeal smiled down at her and pointed his thumb back at Sephiroth. "Ah Winter. This is Sephiroth."

Winter smiled sickeningly sweet up at Sephiroth as she gritted threw her teeth. "Yes…we've met."

Sephiroth just looked down at her and sighed. "I'm…sorry…about what happened earlier."

Winter blinked then smiled. "It's ok. You didn't know—oh and um...I'm sorry about throwing you…and slapping you."

Angeal looked down at Winter surprised then back at Sephiroth. "She _threw_ you?"

Sephiroth nodded and Winter rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Um…yea…it wasn't that hard though—I mean I've thrown things bigger."

I crossed my arms and tilted my head slightly. "Exactly what kind of things though?"

Winter smiled. "Oh well my friends Violet, Kuroi and I would always go through this dense forest behind my house and throw boulders at least half the size of the smallest car in this lake. We always see who can throw it the farthest and who can pick up the biggest boulder. I come in second place before Kuroi while Violet is last."

We stared at her incredulously and she started to fidget nervously. "What?"

"You're that strong? We just never thought that small girl could throw something that big." Angeal said and I nodded. Winter put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Well not all girls are weak and petite. Actually some of the girls I know are much smaller than me yet they can lift up three times their size."

Sephiroth shook his head. "Well anyways we have to get going. Our mission is to go to Kalm and find out what the commotion is about."

"So do you think monsters are attacking or something?" I asked as I took Winter's hand in mine. Sephiroth shook his head. "No clue but whatever it is we have to fix the problem either way."

Angeal nodded. "Well let us go. We have a long trip to Kalm ahead of us. I take it that Winter is coming along?"

I nodded and Sephiroth nodded his approval. "Well if she can throw Sephiroth then I guess she can handle herself." Angeal said as we headed out of mine and Winter's apartment. Walking inside the elevator we headed down to the first floor. Angeal looked at our hands then looked down at Winter.

"So Winter. You and Zack are in a relationship?" He asked. Winter looked up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks and nodded. "I see. Well let me know if the puppy does something. I'll straighten him out for you."

I glared at Angeal as Winter laughed and nodded. "Ok Angeal."

Angeal smiled at me as we all walked out of the elevator and out the Shinra building. This was going to be a long mission. Walking towards the small truck that would be taking us I noticed that the driver was sitting up front and that it had room for only four people including the driver. I looked down at Winter and chuckled as she blushed realizing the problem. Angeal and Sephiroth jumped on the back of the truck and sat down as I helped Winter up and got in after her. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap as Angeal signaled the driver that we were ready.

X

I silently walked through the hallways, glaring at anyone who tried to talk to me. I saw a girl walk up to me with a paper in hands. She smiled shyly as her brown hair kept on falling into her face. "Um…excuse me. Could you tell me where class 302 is?"

I glared down at her and continued walking when I heard a voice behind me say. "Oh hey don't worry about Violet. She's just…in an upset mood. Well some of are since…well…anyways what did you need help with?"

I continued to walk to my class and frowned it came into view. I entered the class and silently walked to my seat only to see a turquoise eyed boy sitting there. I stood next to him and gave him an icy glare that would've made Hades' skin crawl. The boy looked up at me and smiled nervously as I spoke. "Get out of my seat."

The boy quickly got up and moved to the side as I sat in the seat and folded my hands under my chin and rested my elbows on the desk. I saw Kuroi glaring out the window as she sat to the left of me—not paying attention to anything that had went on. I looked over towards the door when Abel walked in with the new girl from before behind him. I rolled my eyes as all the girls in the class said hi or waved at him flirtingly. If it had sucked before being popular and having an older brother who was the cutest guy in school according to all the girls it sucked now.

Abel ignored the girls and sat down behind me and motioned for the girl to sit next to him but she had seen it for she was about to sit to the left of me. Wrong move. I quickly stood up and glared at her as I pushed her out of the seat earning an audience from everybody.

"Look I'm going to be easy on since you're new. No one and I mean _NO ONE_ sits in Winter's seat. You do and you will have some issues with me and Kuroi." I growled at her as I pointed to me and Kuroi who had stood up beside me as well when the girl had sat down. "Got it?"

The girl nodded fearfully as she tried to stand up. I sat back down along with Kuroi and glared at the rest of the class who had stared at us. "What? Got something to say?"

They all turned back to what they were doing as Abel helped the girl back up. He smiled at her and motioned for her to sit next to him. She blushed and smiled back at him as she down. I scowled at him and turned back around resting my head in my sullen mood. What I would give just to hurt everyone in this room—aside from Kuroi of course—and just to beat Abel into a pulp. How could he say he cared the most when all he's doing is flirting with some new bimbo? I sighed frustratingly as I clenched and unclenched my hands. I looked back up as the teacher walked in; not that she was important. She placed her things on her desk and started to write something on the black board. Not paying attention—I started to write some lyrics. I knew we weren't going to use it but I was bored and I really didn't feel like wondering about the situation of Winter's disappearance right now or I'd surely get more upset than I already was.

"Class we have a new student in our class as I'm sure you know. Her name is Angela Weber and I would like for everyone to give her a warm welcome." I heard the teacher, Mrs. Fowler, say. Everyone turned their attention to Angela and asked her questions like; where do you live? Where are you from? Do you like it here? Do you have a boyfriend? What's it like where you used to live? And so on and so forth. I could really care less though. It's not like we've never gotten new kids come to our town. I mean it's interesting to hear about where they come from and all but it's annoying also. They always expect attention and always complain about the town. If they don't like it then why the hell did they move in the first place? Then the most original excuse is "Because my parents wanted to move here." What ever. They could've lived with a close friend or relative to not move.

I looked up as Jessica raised her hand then looked at me mischievously. I frowned at her then glanced at the new girl Angela. She must've noticed my predicament when all of a sudden she smiled at me and glanced at Jessica. I turned my attention back to said girl and glared. If she knew what was good for her then she wouldn't snitch. But knowing her idiotic mind she did. "Mrs. Fowler I have something to tell you."

I hated the girl. I truly did. I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye and glanced over to see Kuroi sitting up straight with her attention on Jessica. She nodded at me—now Jessica was in for it. Mrs. Fowler looked at Jessica and smiled. "Yes Jessica?"

I gritted my teeth as Jessica smiled her fake sugary smile. "Violet Baker has been very rude to the new girl Angela. Earlier before you came into the classroom, Violet pushed Angela out of Winter's seat roughly. It wasn't her fault she didn't know it wasn't her seat but I still think that Violet could've been at least nicer to her."

Mrs. Fowler frowned at me then crossed her arms. "Is this true Violet?"

I opened my mouth to speak when someone spoke before me. "No it isn't Mrs. Fowler."

I snapped my head towards the speaker and saw Angela smiling at me. I blinked as she looked up at Mrs. Fowler smiling. "I just sat down in that desk when Violet just turned to me and said that the seat was already taken. I tripped and fell when I tried to get up. Jessica must've thought wrong when Violet had reached out to grab me before I had fallen."

Mrs. Fowler turned her attention back to me and asked. "Is this true Violet?"

I nodded dumbly as Mrs. Fowler smiled at Jessica who looked as if she had been slapped. I turned back to Angela and glanced at Kuroi to see that she was back to staring out the window. I nodded at Angela and thanked her.

"Um…thanks." I said and she shook her head and smiled at me.

"No problem. I would've acted the same way if someone sat in the seat that was meant for my best friend. Um…if you don't mind me asking where is your friend at anyway? Is she sick?" She asked and I shook my head and turned back around in my seat. Without looking at her I replied, "She's dead."

Next thing I knew I was on the ground with someone on top of me gripping my shirt. I could hear some of the girls in the class room screaming as if someone had thrown a spider at them while the disciplining voice of Mrs. Fowler shouting. I glared up at the person and gritted my teeth. "Get off of me Kuroi."

Kuroi pulled her fist back as she glared down at me. "She's not dead."

"How would you know?! Huh?! Tell me Kuroi. How do you know? She hasn't been found for a while now. She probably just left instead. Leaving us just for her own selfish reasons. She probably even left with some guy—" I felt the bruising pain in my jaw as Kuroi punched me. I felt her get dragged off of me and sat up and wiped the blood dripping from my mouth. Abel held onto Kuroi as he locked his arms under hers while she struggled to break free and finish what she started. Spitting out the blood that gathered in my mouth I glared up her.

"She isn't like that!!! She would never leave us!! Never!! I know her!! She wouldn't leave her friends and she isn't dead!!!" She screamed at me as I stood up. I looked at Abel and saw him glaring at me. Maybe because I said she was dead. Maybe because I said she left or maybe I said she left with a guy—I don't know and I didn't care.

"Kuroi Tenshi and Violet Baker go into the hallway! You will not bring such violence in my class." Mrs. Fowler shouted as she pointed her finger to the door. I walked out into the hallway and headed to the school's exit. I stopped abruptly when someone gripped my arm. Turning to face an angry Abel; I frowned.

"What the hell Violet? What was that all about?" He asked and I shook out of his grasp and crossed my arms.

I glared at him, "What ever Abel. You're not mom so stop asking me stupid questions."

He glared at me. "No I'm not mom but I'm your older brother and you will tell me why you're being such a bitch."

"Why? Do you really need to ask? God you're slow!" I shouted as I turned on my heel and left the school. Looking up at the blue sky I sighed. _Winter…_


	3. A Crazy Waitress And Her Cousin

Kurayami: Ok!! I added Angela early since I thought maybe I could at least add a little Twilight twist in the beginning. Anyways! I know that the relationship between Winter and Zack was a little fast but hey. You can't tell me that there haven't been relationships like that in real life. I know I've been asked out at least three times by some guy I never knew. Of course I always said no but anyways I wanted to speed up the process in here anyway.

Kuroi: Yea you tell them Kurayami!

Kurayami: What the hell? Where did you— never mind don't answer that.

Kuroi: Question!!

Kurayami: What?

Kuroi: When is _she _coming in the story?

Kurayami: Hmm? Oh! Her! Well I was thinking of waiting another chapter but hey I'll just add her now. Well enjoy the story people!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core characters. Nor do I own Angela Weber. Stephenie Meyer owns her and her Twilight Series. I do not own any of the songs I used in my story. I do own Winter Cameron and the rest of my characters.

Without End

Chapter 3: A Crazy Waitress And Her Cousin

"So what's Kalm like?" I asked as we headed to the small town. Angeal looked at me and blinked. "Oh yes. I forgot that you weren't from this world."

That got Sephiroth's attention as he looked down at me and raised his left silver brow. "Not of this world?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Nope, I'm from a different world called Earth."

Zack nodded as he rested his chin on top of my head and spoke. "Yea, I found her unconscious right outside of Midgar yesterday. Good thing I did too—she would've been monster chow."

I nodded as I shifted my body around to a more comfortable position. Sephiroth nodded at Zack then looked back down at me with his piercing blue-green eyes that reminded me of Zack's—but without the warmth and joyfulness in them. 

"So what is your world like?" he asked curiously and I shrugged.

"It's great and all but it does have its bad side. Some people are rude, very disrespectful, and don't care about anything other than themselves. They kill others just for the joy of it but that's why we have our government and local police to help us—though the government sometimes is very unfair. But earth does have its beauties and kind people in most parts. I guess it's the same as your world but with slightly different technology and instead of monsters we have regular animals." I answered and Sephiroth nodded.

"It does sound similar to Gaia." He said and Angeal nodded. 

"What about you're hometown?" Angeal asked.

I smiled, "My town is one of the kinds where everybody knows everybody. There's nothing you can do there that's a secret. We always went around and helped out with community service."

"We?" He asked. I nodded. "My friends and I. We have our own little group that helps out with the local police and neighbors."

Angeal nodded. 

"So anyways back to my question. What's Kalm like?" I asked and Angeal answered. "It's a peaceful town. Not that big but it's definitely not small. It's known for its festivals and celebrations. In fact, there should be a festival tomorrow—so you'll get to go and see first hand. It's really fun so I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Great. Zack you're coming with me right?" I asked as I glanced up only to see him sleeping. Angeal smiled. "Looks like he fell asleep."

I frowned. "He better not drool on me."

"I do not drool…" I heard him mumble and giggled. "Of course you don't."

I grinned up at Angeal as he laughed and Sephiroth just smirked. Awake now after my comment on drooling—I felt Zack move around a bit as he tried to get comfortable. His arms tightened around my waist in his attempt to pull me closed.

"How long until we reach Kalm?" I asked and leaned my head back against Zack's chest. Glancing at me, Sephiroth answered. "Six to eight hours if we don't run into any trouble along the way. So we should reach there around nightfall."

"You mean—if we run into any monsters?" I asked worriedly; chewing on the bottom of my lip. He nodded and turned his attention elsewhere as Angeal chuckled. Reaching over he placed his hand on top of my head and ruffled my dark brown hair a bit. "Don't worry though. We will protect you Winter and I'm sure Zack would too."

"Damn right I will." I heard Zack mumble. Feeling a little bit better, I nodded. I looked out towards my left and looked over the desert that seemed to stretch on for miles. I had only seen a desert once when I had went on a trip to Australia. The desert there seemed to have life all around even though you couldn't see it but you could sense it where as here, it seems so…dangerous. Of course the deserts back home were dangerous as well but if you were a little careful it wasn't so bad. Unlike here it seems no matter what you do you'll still get eaten alive or killed either way. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Zack spoke up. "Sing something Winter."

I looked up at him and smiled when I heard Angeal ask. "You sing?"

I nodded with a small smile on my lips—my cheeks a little red. "Yeah but I don't sing that well."

"What do you sing?" Angeal asked and I smiled. "Mostly anything really; jazz, pop, rock, metal, blues, and different languages."

I looked up at Zack and smiled. "Any requests?"

"No, you pick whatever you want." He said and rested his head on my shoulder. I pondered for a moment. Deciding on a song—I nodded and started to sing. Letting the words flow from my mouth like a steady stream—I sang.

"La tak privicla jiti odnim toboi, odnim toboi

Vstrechati rastveti, slishati kak prosneoshsea ne so mnoi

Mne stalo tak lehko dishati v octritoe ocno

I poftoreati ei lishi odno

Znaesh li ty vdoli nochinih dorog

Shla bosikom

Ne jalei ano

Puls evo teperi v tvoih rukah

Ne potereai vo I ne vzlamai

Shtob ne nesti vdoli nochinih dorog

Pepel liubvi v rukah zbiv

Noghi v krovi

Puls evo teperi v tvoih glazah

Ne potereai evo I ne vzalamai

I za ocnom pusti bieotsea serii dojdi k nemu v okno

Pusti obnimaet ne menea, no pomnit vseoravno

I pusti sluchaino moio imea v sluh proizneseot

I pusti molchit shto vseoje pomnit

A za aknom jigaet fonari procleatii dojdi

Moi nejnii malchik ti prosti menea za atu droji

I pusti scvosi slezi proshiptala tihoe proshai

Ne zabivai, ne zabivai

Znaesh li ty vdoli nochinih dorog

Shla bosikom

Ne jalei ano

Puls evo teperi v tvoih rukah

Ne potereai vo I ne vzlamai

Shtob ne nesti vdoli nochinih dorog

Pepel liubvi v rukah zbiv

Noghi v krovi

Puls evo teperi v tvoih glazah

Ne potereai evo I ne vzalamai

Znaesh li ty vdoli nochinih dorog

Shla bosikom

Ne jalei ano

Puls evo teperi v tvoih rukah

Ne potereai vo I ne vzlamai

Shtob ne nesti vdoli nochinih dorog

Pepel liubvi v rukah zbiv

Noghi v krovi

Puls evo teperi v tvoih glazah

Ne potereai evo." 

Angeal smiled warmly at me and said. "You're really good. What language was that?"

I blushed. "It's Russian."

"That's a language in you're world right? How many languages do you have there?" I heard Zack ask and I shrugged. "Honestly I have no clue. The major ones that I know about are English, Japanese, Russian, Italian, French, Spanish, Chinese, Arabic, German, Korean, Dutch, Greek, Portuguese, Swedish, and Latin." 

I took a deep breath and giggled. "Wow that's a lot and that's really only a few of all of the languages on my world." Zack and Angeal nodded their agreement.

"I agree. Here we have only three. English, Japanese, and Wutain." Sephiroth said as he looked down at me. I smiled. "Well at least we have two languages in common. Do you know all of your languages?"

"Yes. I have to in order to complete some missions. Do you?" He asked. I shook my head and almost felt woozy at the thought of trying to learn all of those languages. "No. I only know five of them; English, Spanish, Russian, and a little bit of Swedish and Japanese. In fact to most of the people in my world that's a lot since most people really only know one or two languages but some people know more than just five though—like this one famous lady I heard about actually knows 35 of the languages. I think I would faint from trying to learn that much."

Zack laughed and Sephiroth smiled a small smile while Angeal chuckled. "Yeah I probably would too if I had to learn that many languages too." I turned my head towards Zack and smiled.

"So what does the song mean in English?" Zack asked and I giggled. "The song is called Znaesh Li Ty meaning Do You Know? The song goes like this. 

"I've grown so used to live by you alone, by you alone

To meet new dawns, to hear you wake up – not with me

It got so easy to breathe out through an open window

And to repeat, to her just one thing…

Do you know, along night-time roads

I walked barefooted, not sparing my feet

His heart is now in your hands

Don't lose him – and don't break.

To never carry, along night-time roads

Love's ashes in your hands, battering feet to blood

His way is now to your eyes

Don't lose him – and don't break.

And in January, may the grey rain beat at his window

He would embrace – not me, but may he remember still

And may, by chance, he speak my name out loud

And may he stay silent, but still remember

And outside the window, the cursed rain burns out the lanterns

My gentle boy, please forgive me for these shivers

And through the tears, I quietly whispered her goodbye

Don't forget, don't forget…

Do you know, along night-time roads

I walked barefooted, not sparing my feet

His heart is now in your hands

Don't lose him – and don't break.

To never carry, along night-time roads

Love's ashes in your hands, battering feet to blood

His way is now to your eyes

Don't lose him – and don't break.

Do you know, along night-time roads

I walked barefooted, not sparing my feet

His heart is now in your hands

Don't lose him – and don't break.

To never carry, along night-time roads

Love's ashes in your hands, battering feet to blood

His way is now to your eyes

Don't lose him…"

I blinked as Angeal stared at me. I glanced down at myself to see if anything was on me. Not seeing anything I looked back up. "What?" He shook his head. "Does the music around you reflect on what you are feeling?"

I smiled up at him and nodded. It wasn't the first time I had heard that. In fact, many people told me that they could tell if I was happy or what mood I was in just by the music I was listening too. You could say it was my life line. If the music was upbeat and very chippy like then I was happy, if it was metal and always spoke of death or hurt then I was mad, if it was blues and had a slow depressed kind of rhythm to it then I was sad. So many people would actually pay attention to the music I was singing or listening to. "Actually many people would tell me that. If you were to go up to one of the people who knew me and asked if I was mad, happy, or sad at the time they would tell you to listen to the music I'm either singing or listening. Some even say music is like my life line."

Zack tightened his grip on me as he pulled me closer into his embrace. Sephiroth turned his attention back to our surroundings and spoke. "Sing another song."

I smiled. "What would you like to hear?"

"How about one you think would suit Sephiroth or someone else you know." Angeal replied and glanced at Sephiroth while smirking. I thought about it. What would be Sephiroth's type anyway? I looked Sephiroth over and frowned. He had that cold bad boy nature to him and that made it a little easier for me—I always was into that rock stuff. Smiling to myself I mentally pulled up a list of songs that would be suitable to him. I glanced back over at him then decided on a song. Zack had said that he was the top SOLDIER in Shinra and from my point of view all famous or well known people had to be lonely or always seemed to find their place somewhere. To me it seemed like he was somebody different under his shadow of a skilled cold SOLDIER. "Alright here's one I think suits Sephiroth. I'm not sure on how you really are and all—since I just met you but I think I have a clue just by looking at you and your personality. Anyways the song I'm going to sing is called Away From Me.

I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll

I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds,

But, Oh god, I feel I've been lied to

Lost all faith in the things I have achieved and I

I've woken now

To find myself in the shadows of all I have created

I'm longing to be lost in you

Take me away from this place I've made

Just take me away from me.

Crawling through this world 

As disease flows through my veins.

I look into myself

But my own heart has been changed.

I can't go own like this

I loathe all I've become.

I've woken now

To find myself in the shadows of all I have created

I'm longing to be lost in you

Take me away from this place I've made

Just take me away from me.

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more

I have grown so weary of this lie I live.

I've woken now

To find myself in the shadows of all I have created

I'm longing to be lost in you, I–

I've woken now

To find myself, I'm lost in the shadows of my own

I'm longing to be lost in you

Away from me."

I looked up at Angeal and Sephiroth and saw them staring at me in mild shock. Angeal smiled at me. "That was very good Winter! That exactly explains Sephiroth, isn't that right?" He looked over at Sephiroth. Said man nodded at me then turned his attention away back to what he was doing. I covered my mouth as I yawned quietly but not quietly enough for Zack chuckled as he put an arm under my legs and turned me so I was sitting sideways on his lap. He smiled down at me as I curled up into him and sighed while I snuggled up against him with his strong arms wrapped around me. "Well that's enough singing for one night. Time for you to rest up a bit."

I nodded and closed my eyes as I heard his heartbeat with my ear pressed against his chest. The rhythmic beating of his heart lulling me faster to sleep and before I knew it I was out in a peaceful sleep. 

X

"Hey Nathan are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh…I'm...fine…just worried is all."

"Oh…I understand. We all are but it must be harder for you, Violet, Kuroi, Mr. and Mrs. Cameron and Abel. Especially Abel…I heard he loved her."

I nodded as I continued walking towards my last class for the day with my friend Josh walking beside me. I had heard from Abel earlier what had happened in his class between Kuroi and Violet. I'll admit I'm a little pissed off at the fact that Kuroi punched Violet—I mean I know it's wrong to say that Winter was dead and all but they had to understand Violet was taking this harder than us though Kuroi was just as upset as Violet. I sighed. Everything here was falling apart with Winter missing and all. Violet being very aggressive lately, Kuroi was being bitchy even snapping at the smallest of things, Abel was being emo and I guess I was just very quiet and depressed. Jessica even thought she could take control and started up more trouble than usual but I guess that's to be expected when your greatest enemy was missing. Violet and Kuroi were in their moods to even do something about her. 

Walking into the class I sat in my seat at the back of the class. Tuning out the voices of the other people, I pulled out my cell phone and hid it under the desk texting to Violet.

**Hey you ok? Where are you?**

Pressing send I rested my head on my arms and closed my eyes—waiting for a reply from my violent girlfriend. It was five minutes later when I suddenly felt my phone vibrate and looked down at the bluish white screen with the black print staring up at me as I read.

**I'm home right now…and I'm alright. Get my work for today. Thanks love you.**

I smiled sadly and replied.

**Alright love you too, Vi. I'll see you later.**

Pressing the send button I ran a hand through my medium brown hair and ruffled it a bit before going back to laying my head down. The class didn't matter to me now—I had already learned this stuff before last year. Waiting for the class to be over, I closed my eyes and rested until the bell rung. When it finally rung I stood up and stretched my limbs before grabbing my books and leaving the classroom on my way to Violet's other classes to collect her work she had missed.

"Hey Nathan!" I heard a voice shout from behind and looked back. I waited as Abel ran towards me dodging students left and right. When he finally caught up he stopped for a moment and took a deep breathe from all the running. He smiled faintly at me and started to walk beside me as I resumed my walk to Violet's classes for her work. "Where are you going?"

"To Violet's classes, she wants me to pick up her work." I replied and walked inside one of her classes before Abel could reply. I spotted the teacher looking over his desk jotting things down before he could go home. His black hair going grey as his wrinkled hands wrote. He was one of the adults that knew Winter and the rest of the group since we were children. "Mr. Eisenhower, could I have Violet's work that she missed today? I was told to bring it to her today."

Mr. Eisenhower looked up and smiled. "Ah Nathan, yes of course! Hold on while I get it."

I nodded and leaned against the doorframe next to Abel who decided to wait for me. I heard him sigh and glanced over to see him staring at the wall—his eyes glazed over while he was in deep thought. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what—who he was thinking about. "Here you go!"

I snapped out of my musings and grabbed the papers he handed to me and thanked him. He shook his head and smiled at me. "No problem. I can understand Violet's going through a hard time now as are you and the others with Winter's disappearance and all. I'm sure you'll find her. Don't worry besides that girl is strong. I remember she used to stand up against the bullies who used to pick on the other little kids around the neighborhood. Well anyways you tell Violet I said hi."

"Will do, thanks Mr. Eisenhower." I said and walked out of the classroom with Abel right behind me. "See ya Mr. Eisenhower!" I heard Abel shout out and continued my walked towards one more class. The hallways being empty aside from a few students lingering around here and there. I'll never get why people hang out in the hallways after school. We had other places for that and loitering around the school could get you in trouble. We went to the last class and same thing happened besides the fact that the teacher was a women this time and wasn't as old as the last. After we had gotten all of Violet's work we walked out of the school and to my black SUV. I had gotten it on my birthday as a present and had loved it ever since. Winter had gotten a car on her birthday too—a black Hummer and now it was being used by Kuroi and Abel. They never argued who drove for the day or who had the car for the day. They had like an unspoken agreement that whoever got it first would just drive it and the other person would just get a ride or catch a ride from another person.

Mr. and Mrs. Cameron didn't have a problem with it at all. Maybe it was because they didn't want to see Winter's truck get all dusty and old from just sitting in the garage. I don't know—I just drive my own truck. I climbed into the SUV and unlocked the passenger side for Abel to get in and started up the truck while he did. Heading towards his house we drove in silence. It didn't matter if I spoke or he spoke. We both knew we wouldn't really pay attention to what we would say anyways and the silence helped us sort out our thoughts. I know it was very unusual for me to actually stay quiet with me usually being the talkative and happy-go-lucky guy and all but who could blame me? One of my best friends was missing and the rest of our friendship seemed to be deteriorating along with her disappearance. I guess you could say that she was the glue that kept us together.

Pulling into the driveway I put the truck into park and turned off the engine—listening to it stop rumbling as I sighed and opened the door. Closing it behind me I walked up to the house and opened the door with Abel behind me. Not caring to see if he closed the door or not I walked towards Violet's room. Opening her door I saw her lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. I sighed and placed the papers on her brown dresser and shut the door. I walked over to her and laid down next to her as she scooted over a bit for me. Pulling her into my arms I buried my nose into her hair breathing in her scent of strawberries with a mix of roses. 

I told her many times that I loved her scent so much that I didn't like it when she used scented soaps or scented shampoos and conditioners. She stopped using it ever since—not that I'm complaining about it. I tightened my embrace slightly when she snuggled up against me and dozed off. I ran my fingers through her dirty blonde hair, loving the way her hair just slipped through my fingers as smooth as silk.

"Nathan?" she whispered and I looked down at her and saw her eyes closed as a few tears leaked out. "Am I a bad person?"

I smiled sadly and shook my head. I knew what she was talking about. Saying Winter was dead was a really cruel thing to say when she was missing—it was like saying you hoped she was dead when she probably was. I knew Violet didn't mean it. It just came out like wrong words would usually come out whenever she and Winter would get into an argument—leading to the situation when Winter wouldn't speak to her for a while in her depression. We all knew Violet doesn't mean the cruel things she says to any of us but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt our feelings. It was just in her nature to say things like that; it's just the way her mind protects her from mental abuse—like an invisible mental barrier that pops up to block out the abuse by coming back with something painfully true.

I placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears before I pulled her back into a comforting embrace, answering her to reassure her that she wasn't a cold hearted person that she believed herself to be. "No, you're not a bad person. You're nice and kind person who loves her friends very much, Vi. And don't you believe otherwise, you hear?"

She nodded and started to go to sleep. After all that's happened sleeping sounded very appealing to me even if it was still noon. Resting my head on top of hers I closed my eyes and went to sleep—hoping and praying for a better day tomorrow and for our dear friend to be safe wherever she may be.

X

I felt someone shake my shoulder and opened my eyes slowly and yawned a bit groggily. Rubbing the rest of the sleep in my eye I saw Zack smiling at me. I smiled back up at him.

"We're here. Come on." He said and stretched out a hand to help me up. I nodded and placed my small hand in his larger one—allowing him to pull me up. I dusted myself off and looked around. The town looked like what the towns in my world would look like probably in the 1890's or something along those lines—well besides the fact that they still had similar technology in my world. The buildings were made out of bricks and cement but the roofs looked like what the old towns would have. The town had a bazaar like market with the few exceptions of some inside shops. Streamers and pennants of different colors were adorning the town giving it a celebration look for the upcoming festivities and the tops of the sale stands varied in many colors matching the rest of the accessories for the upcoming festival. Street lamps and lanterns shined brightly as the moon above gave a beautiful glow to the town. Zack grabbed my hand and lead me around the town to look around. I glanced around and noticed that Angeal and Sephiroth weren't around.

"Where are Angeal and Sephiroth?" I asked and Zack grinned. "They went ahead to the Inn to pay for our rooms so we could ask around about the commotion that has been happening lately."

I frowned. If we were suppose to do that then why were we just walking around looking at things? We passed so many already that we could've asked for information yet here we are walking around doing nothing except look. I brought my walking to a halt and placed a hand on my hip as I looked up at my boyfriend like a mother would look at their child if they had been caught in the cookie jar. Zack smiled at me sheepishly as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "What?"

"We are supposed to be finding valuable information, right?" I asked and he nodded. "Then tell me why we are just walking aimlessly around passing people we could've questioned about the situation."

Zack looked away nervously letting his hands fall to his side as he smiled nervously. "Um…well…you see…I was just…looking around for a…person who looked like they had a lot of information? Yeah that's it! I was looking around for a person who had a lot of information."

I couldn't help but laugh as he smiled triumphantly at his poor excuse. Grabbing his hand softly I smiled warmly at him and shook my head. "Just admit it. You were to lazy to even care to ask around so you just decided to do nothing."

I giggled as he smiled sheepishly and placed his arm around my waist. I looked around at the civilians of the town and couldn't stop the smile from forming on my lips at their happy and excited expressions. I looked a little closer and noticed the slight worry in the people's eyes as we passed by them—that being the only evidence that something had happened in the town. If it were not for the concern in their eyes—I would have thought that there was no issue. Shaking my head from thinking about the problem; I returned my attention back our sightseeing. Seeing something sparkle in the corner of my eye, I turned my head towards it and saw a necklace on display inside the shop. I walked out of Zack's hold for a moment; walking towards the shining necklace that seemed to call out to me like a siren luring a sailor. I stopped in front of the glass and looked at the beguiling necklace. Hanging from the golden thin chain was a golden key with a strange pattern like engraving on the thin cylinder bar with the end of it shape like a heart and the hilt of the key had writing on it. Looking closer I read it. _My Heart Is…_ Alongside the key was another necklace but in silver. It was a heart shaped lock with the same engravings on it that went through two looped ends of the chain to keep it together with the key being the only instrument to unlock it from around an owner's neck. The writing on the lock said something different. _Eternally Yours._

So entranced with the jewelry; I jumped when someone spoke from behind me. Snapping my attention towards the speaker I saw Zack there smiling apologetically at me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No its okay." I smiled as I shook my head. Zack looked over my shoulder and at the object of my attention. "What are you looking at?"

I moved aside for him to see and pointed at the necklace. "That. It's really beautiful. I wonder who made it."

Zack smiled at me and grabbed my hand as he walked inside the store pulling me along. I shook my head as he headed towards the counter where an old lady was standing there smiling warmly at us. "Zack what are you doing?"

"I'm getting you that necklace." He said as he grinned at me. I sighed. "Zack really you don't have to buy me it. I'm perfectly fine without it and besides you've already done so much for me. If you buy me that necklace then how am I suppose to repay you?"

Zack gave me a reassuring look. "Winter, I've already told you that you don't have to pay me back. I'm fine with you loving me and being my girlfriend. I told you that I love you and I'm going to make you happy no matter what."

I blushed slightly and nodded. It felt strange being pampered like this. Yea I was an only child and had many friends who loved me too but I usually turned down the gifts they gave me unless it was either Christmas or my birthday. "You always were a giver not a taker" my mom once told me and everyone had agreed. Yet with Zack was an entire different matter. I could tell he would have gotten me anything even if I threatened him. Yeah any other girl would jump at the chance to get something from their boyfriend but I'm not like any other girl. I was always taught to give not to take. I was brought out of my thoughts when the old lady spoke. "Hello welcome to my shop. What can I do for you two?"

Zack smiled at her and pointed at the necklace up front. "Hi. I want to buy those two necklaces up front. The ones with the heart and key."

"Oh yes. Hold on while I go get it." She replied and walked towards the necklaces. I smiled up at Zack as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Thank you Zack."

He shook his head. "No problem. Like I said. I just want you happy."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest as I felt him return my hug. I leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss and smiled. He smiled back and looked over at the old lady as she made her way back behind the counter and gently placed the two necklaces on the counter. I stared at them in awe as Zack took out the money and tried to hand it to the lady only to have her gently push his hand away. We looked at her in confusion as she smiled warmly at us. "You can have the necklaces for free. It would be my gift to you. Nowadays young couples don't know the meaning of love but you two are very different. I can see it in your eyes that you two love each other very much. It's very rare to find true love like that these days. Just take very good care of these necklaces. My husband made them before he passed away and are my favorite."

Nodding we took the necklaces and thanked her as we headed out of the shop. Zack took the key out and unlocked the heart lock with it. He placed it around my neck and placed the lock through the loops and closed it with a click. I took the key and placed it around his neck and smiled up at him. He smiled back at me and wrapped an arm around my waist and lead down the road towards an outdoor restaurant. Sitting down at one of the tables we waited for a waiter to come take our orders. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard another conversation from the table next to ours.

"So when you gonna let me tap that?" a feminine voice said and I looked over to see two girls talking to each other. The one who spoke had the same skin complexion as me but slightly darker with long dark brown hair cascading down reaching her mid back. An oval face with dark brown almond shaped eyes above her small button nose with plump pink lips rivaled her friend's heart shaped face with her similar dark brown almond shaped eyes above her own long narrow nose and pink lips. Her friend's pale white skin contrasting against our light brown with her similar brown hair with a lighter shade pulled up into a high ponytail that ended a couple of inches below her mid back. I watched as she continued her conversation with her friend.

"I don't know. Whenever you get somethin' to tap it with." He friend replied and the girl raised her hands up in a questioning manner then waved one of her hands in front of her as if it were a wave."Hey it's not the size of the boat that matters. It's the motion in the ocean."

I bended over and laughed—glad that the waiter hadn't given us our food or drinks yet or it would've been spewed all over Zack. The girls looked over at me and smiled in amusement as Zack leaned a bit over placing a hand on my shoulder checking to see if I was alright. I smiled up at him and nodded to reassure him I was fine as giggles spilled out of my mouth a couple of times. The girl with the brown skin looked at her friend and pointed at me. "Look Poohbear, seems we have an audience."

"I know. We should go over there and say hi. I mean they're new here right? I haven't seen them around before." The girl named Poohbear said. The other girl grinned. "How would you know if they're new? Just because you never saw them before doesn't mean that they're new. They could've been allergic to the sunlight and had to stay inside for all we know."

"And how would you know that Cookie?" Poohbear asked getting frustrated as Zack and I looked at each other in confusion then turned our attention back to the girls. Cookie rolled her eyes. "I don't! That's why I said they _could_ have! I didn't say they _did_! I said _could_!"

"I know what you said damn it! I just want to know how the hell you came up with allergic to the sun. You make them sound like a friggin vampy!" Poohbear shouted and Cookie stared at her like she grew another head. 

"Vampy? What the fuck is that??" 

"Vampire duh!" Poohbear said as she waved her hand in a you-should-know way. Cookie gave her an are-you-stupid look. "Well I wouldn't know since I don't speak the language of the retards."

"Hey are you calling me retarded?!"

"I call them as I see them."

"What?"

Cookie stared at Poohbear with pity. "I pity the foo who is retarded."

"Really? Where's the foo?" Pooh asked as she looked around. Cookie frowned. "Are you serious? Poohbear stop looking around."

"But where's the foo?" Poohbear asked again as she stopped looking around and turned her attention back to Cookie. Said girl slapped her forehead and sighed in exasperation. "Poohbear you _are_ the foo and even if it wasn't you, don't look around all obviously. See that's why you can't be my partner in crime. You're so—"

"Arf!!" We all looked down to see a dog walk right in front of us and bark again with its tail wagging. Cookie reached out towards it and started to coo at it. "Awe!! It's a widdle puppeh! Me wants to touch it! The puppeh!! Moshie moshie!!"

I stared at her like she was insane. Yeah sure the puppy was cute and all and sometimes people talk to their pets as if they were a baby and all but they usually did it to their _own_ dog—not only that but who the hell says moshie moshie to a puppy? I snapped out of my stare when the puppy's owner—a little boy who looked to be around 13 years old walked up to the puppy and glared at Cookie. "Get away from Tubert you freaky little skanky, puppy-touching weirdo!!"

Cookie's bottom lip quivered as the boy called the puppy and walked away. Poohbear laughed as mine and Zack's mouth dropped open from what the boy said. Now I understand that she was being a little—well really weird and all but all the girl was trying to do was pet the friggin dog! Poohbear stopped laughing and smirked. "Burn…"

I closed my mouth and shook my head as I pushed Zack's mouth closed and continued to watch the girls. Cookie sat down and glared at Poohbear as she smiled at her. Poohbear then turned towards us and smiled. "So back to the subject. Do you think they're new here? Or are you sticking with your stupid excuse?" 

Cookie crossed her arms and sighed. "I'm just saying that they don't have to be new for you not to see them around."

Poohbear got up and dusted herself off. "Well I'm gonna ask."

As Poohbear walked to our table Cookie panicked—jumping up from her seat and tried to grab Poohbear before she could reach us but missed. "Wait! Don't do that! You don't know if they're mentally challenged people and if it's contagious!"

I felt my right eye twitch as Zack glared at Cookie. Poohbear pulled a chair over and placed it at our table as she sat down. Cookie—giving up trying to stop her friend—did the copied Poohbear and sat down across from me and Zack. Poohbear smiled at us and started to ask her question. "Hi. My name is Maggie Mariotte and this is my cousin Andrea Supein but people just call us Poohbear and Cookie."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Winter Cameron and this is my boyfriend Zack Fair." I said as I smiled at them and gestured to Zack. Zack waved a short wave at them and glanced around—probably looking for the waiter who was supposed to take our orders a while ago.

Cookie looked at Zack and noticed his uniform. She blinked as realization dawned on her face. "You're a Shinra SOLDIER?"

Zack grinned as he nodded—pride swelling up inside his chest as he answered her. "Yes and second class. I'm going to become a first class soon after a couple of more missions."

Sighing I shook my head and looked up as Cookie nodded at Zack and smiled. "Second class, huh? I'm impressed. So are you guys just here for the festival or what?"

I glanced at Zack to see if we should tell them our reason for being here or if we should lie. Zack shook his head slightly so they couldn't tell and I smiled up at them. Opening my mouth to speak and tell them we were just here for the festival—someone else spoke for me. "Actually we're here to find out what the commotion was about so we can fix it."

All of us turned our heads to see Angeal and Sephiroth walking towards us. Sephiroth frowned at us and Angeal sighed and shook his head. I looked over at Zack with nervous eyes and he rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. The two men stood over us and frowned. "You were supposed to gather information."

"It was him!" I exclaimed loudly and pointed a small finger at Zack who was gaping at me in shock that I would rat him out. He frowned at me and muttered. "Traitor." I smiled apologetically. "Sorry…I panicked."

Zack crossed his arms and turned his head away with a humph. Angeal smirked with amusement as Sephiroth shook his head at the childish act. Hearing laughter, we all turned our heads towards the source and saw Cookie and Poohbear laughing at Zack. 

"Wow dude, you got snitched on by your own girlfriend." Poohbear said as she stopped laughing and smiled at us. Cookie snickered. "Pssh, I would too just to save my own ass."

"Of course you would, you're evil." Poohbear retorted. Cookie smirked. "And proud of it!"

"Stupid…" Poohbear muttered and Cookie twitched.

"What was that?"

Poohbear narrowed her eyes. "What are you deaf now? I said stupid."

"Ha! And this is coming from someone who almost jumped off a cliff!" Cookie exclaimed and pointed at her cousin. Crossing her arms Poohbear grumbled. "I did not…I almost fell…"

Angeal cocked an eyebrow and looked back at us. "Are they always arguing?"

"As far as we can tell? Yea pretty much." Zack replied and I nodded in agreement. "So what are we doing now?"

"Well we are going to continue gathering information on the commotion like you two were supposed to do." Sephiroth said then looked to the two cousins and started asking what they knew. I glanced at him and Angeal and sighed. It was very late and I was hungry—speaking of which. I looked around and noticed that we still haven't been attended to yet. 

"I wonder where the waiter is. We've been here for a long time now and we still haven't been served." I said and Zack nodded. "Yea. I know."

Cookie suddenly stood up and smiled sheepishly and took out a pen and small notebook. "Oh yea! I'm very sorry about that! I'm the waitress that was supposed to serve nightshift but all the customers today left at sunset so I decided to take a break. When you two got here I guess I just forgot that I was on duty."

Zack and I stood up at the same time and glared and yelled at her in unison. "What!?"

"So you're telling us that we've been starving for the past forty-five minutes while you took a break??" Zack asked and I yelled in frustration and slumped into my chair—covering my face with my small brown hands. Zack sat down also as he massaged his temples—his head pounding with the oncoming headache. Cookie smiled and nodded then looked at me. "So…what would you like?"

"Just get me some juice and fruit. I don't care what kinds just get me some." I said exasperatedly and rubbed Zack's back as he laid his head on the table—his ebony black hair fanned out around his head. Cookie jotted the order down in her notebook and turned to Zack who mumbled with his head still down. "Any kind of soda and a bowl of fried rice with fried fish."

Cookie finished writing it down and nodded with a smile and hurried off to get our food. I rested my head on Zack's shoulder and sighed—breathing in his musky scent that seemed to relax me. Calming my frustration down—I couldn't shake the feeling that these girls were going to drive us crazy for the rest of our lives.


	4. Kalm's Festival

Kurayami: Hehehe okay people, now I know some of you may have noticed that some of the jokes I used in my story are not mine! They belong to Maria M. on www.rimfrost. deviantart. com They were too funny not to put in here so anyways the rest of the jokes are either by yours truly or my little sister. Her life is very interesting.

Cookie: I know. I know.

Kurayami: What the hell people! Stay in the story where you belong!

Cookie: Ah correction! Yes I'm in the story and all but you forget! I'm also not! Since I'm your little sister! So…HA!

Kurayami: Whatever. Anyways back to the story!

Kurayami & Cookie: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core characters. Nor do I own Angela Weber. Stephenie Meyer owns her and her Twilight Series. I do not own any of the songs I used in my story. I do own Winter Cameron, the band 'Wish', and the rest of my other characters.

Without End

Chapter 4: Kalm's Festival

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Great!" I exclaimed loudly and ran out of the room towards the kitchen where I knew Winter would be at. Spotting her sitting next to Angeal talking—I walked over and picked her up then placed her back down on my lap as I sat in her spot. She looked up at me and smiled. "What are you so happy about?"

"We're taking a day off tomorrow so we can enjoy the festival." I replied and she nodded.

"Sephiroth said that?" Angeal asked and I nodded.

"Yep and including you two too." I replied and Winter smiled up at Angeal. "That's great! We can all have fun and spend some time together Angeal!"

Angeal smiled down at her and ruffled her hair and I frowned. "Hey…what about me?"

Winter patted my head. "Don't worry puppy! You'll be with us too."

Angeal snickered and I glared softly at my girlfriend. Said girl smiled innocently up at me and I tried to keep a straight face. But failing terribly—I couldn't resist and smiled back at her. "That's not fair…I can't resist smiling with that face."

"Of course not! No one can." She laughed. Angeal shook his and looked at me. "We still have to complete this mission though. So the day after tomorrow we start immediately and gather as much information as we can."

I nodded along with Winter. "Understood but didn't you guys get some information from Cookie and Poohbear?"

Angeal shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "Nothing. They don't really know what's going on according to them but I think they do."

I nodded and sighed. "Well we'll question them the day after tomorrow but right now I'm glad they're gone. They were really annoying to say the least."

"Awe they weren't that bad. I thought they were funny actually." Winter said and I snorted. "Yeah right, all they do is arguing. Well they aren't here so nothing can annoy me now."

Hearing a knock on the door I glanced towards it and looked at Angeal. "Are we expecting guests or something?"

Angeal shook his head and opened his mouth to speak when the door abruptly opened and Cookie and Poohbear came in.

"Room service!" Cookie shouted and laughed along with her cousin as they made their way towards us. I groaned as I buried my face in Winter's back. "I swear someone's out to get me."

Poohbear sat in a chair across from us as Cookie sat on the table with her legs dangling off the side. They smiled at us and Winter smiled back. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"The question is _how_ did they get in here?" I said as I glared at the two girls. They grinned and Cookie pulled out a paper clip that was bended straight. "Easy. I'm a master thief! Every thief needs to know how to picklocks. And to answer your question Winter, we have some exciting news to tell you!"

"More like we need your help…" Poohbear scoffed. Cookie glared at her and Winter laughed. "Ok ok what you do you need help with?"

"Well first we need to ask you a question." Poohbear said and Winter nodded. "Can you sing?"

Winter nodded and they sighed with relief.

"Thank god!" Cookie said and smiled. "Well you see there's going to be a concert tomorrow and one of the people who were singing dropped out so since we are part of the crew who helped out with the preparation and all, we decided to also fill in the person's spot but–"

"We don't have a song to sing and we also need a third person since we really can't sing by ourselves." Poohbear finished.

I frowned. "Why can't you sing by yourselves?"

Cookie shrugged. "We're really shy when it comes to singing in front of people."

"That's hard to believe." Angeal muttered and I nodded. Winter smiled. "Well I guess I can help. What did you guys have in mind?"

Cookie smiled. "Anything really, maybe something hip or cute but whatever floats your boat is good."

"Well I can go over some of the songs for you and teach you the words. When is the concert anyway?" Winter asked and Poohbear tilted her head slightly as she thought. "Around eight p.m. I think. Yea at eight p.m. since we get the stage and other things ready at six and should be done at seven—giving us enough time to get ready and go over things one more time."

"Alright, sounds good to me." Winter nodded and looked at me and Angeal. "Are you guys coming to see?"

"Sure we are, I wouldn't want to miss my girl singing and besides seeing Cookie and Poohbear mess up would be funny." I replied and Angeal nodded with a smile. Cookie glared at me and crossed her arms. "Watch it Zack or you'll find yourself in a coma."

Rolling my eyes I shook my head. Poohbear got up and pulled Winter out of my lap and started to drag her away along with Cookie. Blinking I shook my head and quickly reach out and grabbed Winter's arm and pulled her back but only to have her get pulled over towards them. "Where do you think you're taking her?"

Poohbear pulled Winter and glared at me. "We're going to practice the songs you idiot now let go!"

I pulled on Winter's arm and glared back. "No she's not leaving now. You can do this later _after_ I spend time with her."

Poohbear smirked slyly. "No way! You guys can have sex later _after _we're done the songs."

In my shock I had let go of Winter as Poohbear pulled causing them to crash into each other. Blushing—I hurriedly helped Winter up and saw her face red also. Cookie looked down at Poohbear as Angeal chuckled at our predicament.

"You know, "sex" is such a boring word…" Cookie said and we all stared at her as Poohbear got up dusted herself off.

Poohbear put a finger under her chin and tilted her head to the side. "Hmm…how about calling it…"

"Dipping the popsicle!" Cookie exclaimed and we stared at her.

"Plugging the laptop!" Poohbear replied.

"Measuring the depth!"

"Lighting the candle!"

"Dip the monkeys in some love juice and just slap it all over! Oh yea!"

Poohbear and the rest of us just stared at her and as if she grew another head. Whatever little thought I had of Cookie ever being smart had just disintegrated. Poohbear was the first to speak. "Dude…that's just wrong."

"Sorry got a little carried away." Cookie laughed sheepishly.

Angeal raised a brow. "A _little_?"

Cookie shook her head and looked at Winter. "Anyways come on Winter we only have a small amount of time to practice and learn the songs you want to teach us."

Winter nodded and quickly gave me a small kiss and waved at Angeal. "See ya guys! I'll be back later."

I sighed as the three girls walked out of the door and sat down.

"Now what?" I asked and Angeal chuckled. "Do whatever you want to Zack."

I sighed and lanced around to see what I could do to keep me entertained while Winter was out practicing. I got up and walked to mine and Winter's bedroom to just lie down until she got back. Closing the bedroom door behind me I stripped off my clothes until I was only in my boxers and laid down. Though I wanted to keep my eyes open to wait for her—I couldn't help closing them and before I knew it I was out like a light.

X

I ran a hand through my dirty blonde hair as I walked down the street with my iPod attached to my pants as music played softly through the headphones into my ears. My house was in the opposite direction but I could care less—it wasn't like I had anything to do at home at this time of night anyway. Looking up at the black night time sky, I stared up at the luminously full moon accompanied by the bright specks of stars that seemed to look like little diamonds decorating a velvety black cloth. I stared at the moon for a while and decided to sit down on the ground and ponder over some things. Basking in the glow of the moon I couldn't help but wonder if Winter was also looking at the moon like I was—she always did find nature and animals interesting. A small sad smile etched its way on my lips as I thought about Winter.

I sighed—the song changed and started to play one of Winter's favorite songs 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls.

"Why the long face?"

I jumped at the voice and looked up at the smiling face of Angela. How did I not notice her?

"It's nothing. What are you doing out here?"

"I was taking a walk when I just saw you here sulking and all," Angela said as she plopped herself right beside me.

I frowned. "I wasn't sulking…just thinking."

She looked at me disbelievingly but didn't say anything. We looked up at the star filled sky and sat there silently. I took a deep breathe and sighed.

"Is it your friend?"

I jumped—startled from the sudden question. I looked over at Angela and saw her staring up at the sky. My friend? It took only a second when Winter's face flashed before my eyes and I realized who Angela was talking about. I had forgotten that I explained the whole incident involving Winter to Angela the day Violet snapped. Sighing I gave a silent nod when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find her," Angela said with a smile.

Nodding I couldn't help but give a small smile back. Looking back up at the sky I took a deep breathe. Yeah, I'm sure she's somewhere out there and I'm positive that we'll find her.

X

I dropped onto one of the beds and laughed as Cookie and Poohbear jumped around. Shouting and hooting at their success of learning all of the songs taught them. We had gone over my favorite songs that I happened to like. At first I had a list of songs like 'Dairy of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin and 'Never Too Late' by Three Days Grace but once the girls said no depressing or bad or different language music my whole list had gotten cut down by half. So I settled for some of my other favorites: 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' by the Cheetah Girls, '7 Things' by Miley Cyrus, 'Chemicals React' by Aly and Aj, and 'Inseparable' by Jonas Brothers.

I smiled up at the two younger girls and grinned as they began to sing one of the songs. Sitting up I grabbed two of the many pillows and hauled them at the cousins.

"Blimey! Shut your traps ya two big babies! We've 'ot work t'do in t'mornin!" I commanded as I stood up and placed a hand on my hip, stifling the urge to laugh at the looks on their faces I settled for a smirk. Though my smirk vanished as soon as they grinned evilly at me. Realization dawned on me a little too late when all of a sudden two pillows were attacking me. I screamed giddily like a little girl when she plays hide-and-seek with her older brothers and ran to the door for a means to escape. Fortunately, I made it to the hallway of the Inn and breathed a sigh of relief when all of a sudden I heard a throat being cleared. Turning my head slowly, I gulped as I saw Poohbear and Cookie swinging the pillows in their hands. With a yelp, I ran towards my own rented room I was sharing with the guys and had barely made it when I felt the pillows come close to my head.

Screaming, I ran towards mine and Zack's room that we were sharing and slammed the door behind me causing Zack, who was peacefully sleeping, to jump up in alarm. I ran towards the closet as Zack gave me a look of confusion. Forgetting the closet, I ran over to Zack and jumped on him and laughed as I hugged him. I couldn't tell if I was drunk with excitement or not but just seeing Zack and thinking about the upcoming concert, I couldn't help but smile and giggle giddily. Zack smiled as he shook his head and pondered over what could've made me so hyper like this.

The door busted open , Cookie and Poohbear ran in and jumped on both me and Zack. I laughed, "Ok! Ok!! You guys win!! Just leave already!"

Cookie stood up with her cousin and smiled, "See. I knew you would lose. Anyways, thanks for teaching us the songs."

"Yea! Thanks a lot!! We'll see you in the morning tomorrow. See ya later Winter! Oh and nice abs. " Poohbear exclaimed as she and her cousin walked out of the room laughing. I stifled my giggle as Zack's eyes widened in realization that he was only wearing his boxers. Wrapping my arms around him, I nuzzled his neck and giggled.

"Just pay no mind to them." I said as I pulled off my skirt and stockings along with my boots and accessories. Feeling exhausted, I settled on the bed and snuggled up against Zack as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm exhausted…", I mumbled and suppressed a smile as Zack agreed with me. I looked up at him and smiled,

"Zack."

"Hmm?" He answered, looking back at me.

"Give me a massage." I couldn't help it. I laughed at his face expression and buried my face in his chest. "Just kidding Zack! Ahaha! You should've seen your face!"

Zack grumbled something before he looked down at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. But before I could even guess what he was up to, he quickly began attacking my sides with his fingers. Laughing uncontrollably, I half heartedly tried to stop him. "Ahahaha!! S-Stop! Zack p-please!! I-I give u-up!! Hahaha!!"

Laughing along with me, Zack stopped his 'torture' and hugged me. Still giggling, I snuggled into his embrace and closed my eyes with a smile on my face. "Alright you bloody bugger, time for sleep. I have a festival to sing at tomorrow and your tickling isn't helping my rest."

"Ok ok, I'll let you have your beauty sleep. God knows you need it." Zack replied chuckling. Glaring playfully up at him I retorted. "Ha ha, very funny puppy."

Smirking, he reached over me and turned off the lamp and pulled me closer to him. Sighing happily, I wrapped my arms around his waist and drifted off to sleep.

X

"Bah!! Where is it?!"

"Where is what?"

"My other sandal!"

"It's under the bed Winter."

"No it isn't I chec—Aha! Found it!"

Zack sighed and shook his head as Winter slid on her sandals and walked over to him smiling. Smiling back he reached up and brushed aside some strands that were hanging loose around her face. She leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth as he pulled her down towards him.

"So why are you in a rush anyway?" Zack asked and Winter blinked. "Oh! See now you've got me sitting here forgetting why I was rushing in the first place! But thanks for reminding me!"

Quickly standing up, she walked to the door and was about to open it when Zack put his hand on the door. Running her fingers through her hair, she answered, "I have to go to the girls' room to rehearse our songs and go through a quick dance lesson. After that, me and you can go out and walk around or something."

Zack chuckled, "You really have this planned out, don't you?"

She pouted as she crossed her arms and started to tap her foot. "Well, yes. Yes I do. Now if you got a problem with it then, oh well! Deal with it."

"Someone's in a pissy mood today. What's got your panties in a knot?" He replied and leaned down towards her face. Why did he have to be so handsome? He probably knew that she couldn't be annoyed with him and was using it to his advantage. Using his beautiful glossy black hair, his piercing eyes, and his perfect mouth—Oh! What that mouth could do! Kissing, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, kissing, massaging her neck, kissing, gently nibble on that sweet spot just below the ear, and… did she mention kissing?

"Winter!"

Shaking her head, Winter looked away from those oh so amazing lips of his and into his piercing blue eyes, "huh?"

"Are you gonna answer me? I'm wondering why you're so frustrated with me and here you go having fun in fantasy land." He said and smirked amusingly.

"I'm not frustrated with you, just a little annoyed, and I wasn't in fantasy land." She retorted, scowling at him.

"Uh huh. So staring at my lips for over five minutes and day dreaming about them is not fantasy land? I really doubt that. And why annoyed?"

"Ugh! I don't have time for this! Ok first of all, it wasn't five minutes. It was more like three. Second, I'm trying to go to Cookie and Poohbear's room but you're blocking the way and keeping me here! So now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going." She said as she opened the door and walked out of the room. "I'll see you guys later after rehearsal!"

Zack shook his head and sighed as he watched his girlfriend walk out into the hallway.

X

I collapsed on the ground in exhaustion as Cookie finished our dancing lesson. Man could she dance! I never knew she could but of course, I only knew her for a day. Glancing at Poohbear, I noticed that she too was tired like I was and sighed as I sat up. We had gone over the instruments for the songs first and had went over the songs with the people who were going to be playing the instruments then Cookie had taught us the dances that we were going to be doing. It wasn't much since we don't have enough time between then and the festival. Already people were starting to open up the shops.

"Here." I heard Cookie say and looked up to see her holding out a water bottle to me. Saying my thanks, I gratefully took the water and opened it to quench my thirst.

"Are we done now? Or do we have to go over one more thing before the performance?" I asked.

"Nope! We're done! You can go back to your boyfriend now. Oh, and you can change back into your dress after you take a shower in your room." Poohbear answered as she stood up and handed me my Jan Dip-Dye dress. Compared to my current attire; jean shorts and a white tank top that ended right above my stomach, the dress was very beautiful.

Angeal had left in the morning to buy me this dress to wear for the festival. It was a short dress that ended about 5 inches above the knee with elegant blue and white dip-dye pattern with sequin accents and a tie-up enclosure in the back. I, of course, thanked him and told him that I was going to repay him but like always, he said I didn't need to. I don't know what it is with Zack and Angeal always saying no. I mean usually people would want to be repaid! But I guess they're just selfless. Oh well, I find that attractive in a man and if I wasn't so in love with Zack and didn't look up to Angeal like my brother then I'd probably go out with the guy.

Saying bye to the girls as I carried my dress I walked out the gymnasium, yes they have a gymnasium, and ran towards the inn. The concert didn't start until four hours but I wanted to have at least two hours with the guys. Of course when I mean guys I mean Zack and Angeal since I don't think Sephiroth would like to spend his time at the festival with us but then again maybe I could convince him to come with us? Oh well, I'll give it a try later.

Arriving at the inn, I ran up the stairs to our room and had collided into someone as I turned the corner into our hallway. I let out a yelp as I fell backwards onto my bum. Groaning, I looked over at the other person and smiled apologetically. It was a guy who seemed to be around twenty years old with long blond hair—half up and half down with his bangs covering his left eye—and blue eyes. If I hadn't been so close to him , I'd probably mistaken him for a girl from afar. Getting up from the ground I grabbed my dress and slung it over my shoulder as I offered the man a hand.

"Hehe. Sorry about that. I was kinda in a rush." I said as he took my hand and pulled him up. The guy dusted himself off and smiled at me.

"It's ok. No harm done but if you don't mind me asking, why was you rushing?" The man asked and tilted his head to the side a bit. I grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck as I answered his question. "Well you see, I had just gotten back from rehearsal and I wanted to have enough time to spend with my boyfriend and friends at the festival before the concert tonight."

"Oh well that kind of explains it but wouldn't you be spending time at the concert with your friends and boyfriend?"

"Actually I'm gonna be singing at the concert so they'll be watching instead. Oh and by the way my name is Winter. Winter Cameron and you are?" I asked as I held out my hand for him to shake—which he did with a grin.

"Rai Deda. So, you sing?" He asked but it came out more of an statement Nodding, I smiled.

"Yea. You could say it's like my life line." He chuckled and stepped back. "Well, I guess I'll be taking my leave now. See ya around."

I nodded and waved at him as he walked down the hall. Shaking my head, I quickly walked to our room and opened the door. The TV was on as I walked into the room and was greeted by Angeal as he came from the kitchen holding a half eaten chocolate bar. I smiled at him and walked over.

"What's up?"

He shrugged, "Nothing yet. The puppy is still in y'all room and Sephiroth went out looking for information."

I blinked, "On his day off? Is he always a work-a-holic?"

Angeal chuckled as he took a bite out of his chocolate, "Not always…"

"Oh. Well I was going to ask him something but I guess it could wait later." I said shrugging.

"Ask me what?"

Startled, I jumped and quickly turned around. Wrong move. As soon as I turned around, I bumped my nose into something hard. Rubbing my aching nose, I looked and noticed that that hard something happened to be the bare chest of Sephiroth. Well…it wasn't like I could complain anyway…yea Zack was hot and everything but Sephiroth was sexy. Blinking, I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts and looked up at the towering form of Sephiroth.

"A little room please? Seriously, you need to cut down on that working out...I think I broke my nose on that rock..." I muttered and sniffed a couple of times as Sephiroth stepped back.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?" he asked.

Noticing Angeal was about to turn and walk away, I quickly took his already half gone piece and shoved it in my mouth. "What the—hey!"

I smiled up at him, "Oh chill out you big baby. It was only a bar of chocolate. You can get another one anytime."

Grumbling under his breath, Angeal walked away back into the kitchen. Giggling, I looked back up at Sephiroth and smiled. "I was wondering if you was going to walk around with us at the festival."

He crossed his arms, "I might."

"You might? Sephiroth it's your day off. You shouldn't be working today. You should be out there having fun."

"Fun?"

"Yes fun! Do you not know what fun is?"

"I know what it means Winter."

"Well then, today you will not be working. You will be accompanying Zack, Angeal, and I today at the festival. Understood?" I said and crossed my arms as I narrowed my eyes up at him.

He looked down at me. Amusement clearly showing in his eyes, "And who, pray tell, gave you the right to order me around?"

Growling, I grabbed one of the straps of his uniform and yanked him down to my level. I glared at him as I looked at him straight in the eyes. Our faces only inches apart. "Don't start with me Sephiroth or I _will_ find a way to kick your ass. Got that? Now if I even _catch_ you doing _any_ kind of work, you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

Sephiroth blinked and nodded numbly from shock. Smiling sweetly, I let go of the strap and stepped back and patted his shoulder. "I knew you'd see it my way. Now, I'm just going to freshen up a bit for the festival. See ya."

Walking away and into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Whistling a little show tune I used to watch as Sephiroth just stood there, still in shock that someone had just threatened him and ordered him around. That how Angeal found him.

"What happened to you?" Angeal asked with curiosity written all over his face.

Blinking, Sephiroth cleared his throat and straightened up. Looking over at Angeal he answered. "Nothing."

Angeal shrugged and walked over to the couch with a new bar of chocolate.

X

I smiled as we walked through the crowed roads in the festival. Everything around us just emanated excitement. Glancing up at Zack as he looked around with a grin on his face as if it were Christmas. Holding his hand I grabbed Angeal's hand with my other one and pulled them towards a stand that had a gigantic sign that was blinking with the words 'Play Here! Get A Chance To Win Big!'. It sounded cheesy but I guess I was in the mood to win some things.

Looking around, I noticed that it was almost like the game back at home at the carnivals there. Without the rides of course. It was one of those balloon darts game. Where you pop as many balloons as you can and depending on how many you've popped, you get a prize. Now for the prizes. I know why but I was always a sucker for those gigantic stuffed animals, especially the wolves, birds, or tigers.

"Ok let's see...Aha! That one!" I exclaimed and pointed at a gigantic yellow bird that was half my size. "It's so cute!"

The man, who ran the stand, smiled at me. "So the little lady would like the chocobo? No worries. All you have to do is pop three balloons using only three darts. Would you like to give it a try?"

Just as I was about to say yes, Angeal quickly pulled out five gil and handed it to the man. "I'll play for her."

"Angeal you don't have to do that. I can play for myself you know." I said with a grin. He grinned back at me and patted my head. "It's no problem. I feel like getting you something anyway so this can be the only thing you're getting from me."

I laughed and hit his shoulder playfully as the man handed him three darts. I watch as Angeal skillfully aimed all three darts at the same time and threw them. Popping three balloons with each dart. The man grinned as he grabbed the chocobo and handed it to me.

I squealed and hugged the chocobo to my body, "Aww...it's too cute! Thanks Angeal."

Angeal smiled down at me and nodded, "No problem."

I looked over at Zack and smiled up at him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "So anywhere else we might wanna go to before the concert starts?"

I looked up at Sephiroth as he walked around Zack and stood right next to Angeal with his arms crossed, "There is a restaurant up ahead if we just continue the way we were going."

We all agreed and walked down towards the restaurant. After we had eaten and talked for a bit, we decided to go to the place where the concert was being held at. When we arrived, we saw Cookie and Poohbear walking around helping the stage crew set up the stage and scenery.

Noticing us, Cookie told Poohbear she would be right back and ran over towards us.

"Hey guys! I'm glad your here, I've got some backstage passes and front row seats for you three." She said as she looked at Sephiroth, Angeal, and Zack. "So here you go and enjoy the show while I go and take Winter to the dressing room."

I blinked, "What for?"

"Because we're going to get into our outfits and do a quick review of the songs and dances."

"Outfits? Please don't tell me I'm going to be frolicking around on stage with some preppy dresses." I said as my eyes widened in horror. If they even _thought_ I was getting in some preppy dress to sing in then they were dead wrong! I'd fight if I have to!

"No. I personally looked over these outfits so it's ok. No dresses for you."

I sighed, relieved I wouldn't have to lose an eye just to get away. "Oh good. Then I guess I'll be going."

Turning to the guys I smiled and hugged them. Sephiroth tensed up a bit as I hugged him but I'm sure he'll grow use to my hugs. I mean seriously, the guy was so friggin stiff it seemed like someone shoved a stick up his ass. Giggling at the thought, I waved at the guys as I walked away with Cookie. Poohbear joining us on our way to the dressing room.

X

"No way. It's too short!"

"Oh come on! The skirt you wore yesterday was short too! Besides, I think Zack would enjoy this." Cookie said and Poohbear agreed. Why had I agreed to help them? Oh that's right. Because I'm an idiot!

"I can't believe I'm doing this for you two! Ugh! Hand me the goddamn outfit before I change my fucking mind." I growled as I glared at the two of them. I got dressed quickly and looked at myself in the big dressing mirror. Grabbing some of the make up, I applied some eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, and added a light cover of white eyeshadow. Checking my self over, I nodded in satisfaction and looked over at the girls.

Cookie was wearing a polka-dot printed mid-drift halter top with tight white capris that hung a little below the waist and some leather black gloves and black converse. Poohbear was wearing something alike but her halter top just showed a little bit of her stomach and had a zebra pattern and also criss crossed at the back. She also wore some black shorts that had metal holes in it and she wore white converse that had black hearts on it.

Looking at my own outfit, I kinda felt naked. I don't think I've ever showed this much skin to anyone besides my parents when I was just a little girl but they don't count. Neither do the girls back home since the only time anyone saw this much of me was in the girl's locker room, I mean everybody had to change in front of everybody besides the boys, who had their own locker room.

Either way this was too much! I was wearing a white halter top that had a golden ring in the middle that held the whole piece together which also tied in the lower back and it showed most of my stomach and back. With the showy top I wore a _very _short white skirt that ruffled at the end and had two short strings on both sides. I had white boots that had black shoe laces.

After helping the cousins apply their light make up, we went over on what the order of the songs we were going to sing were. Once we finished, we walked out of the dressing room and walked to the side of the stage and waited for our turn to go up.

"So anyone here nervous?" I asked. Cookie grinned and shook her head as Poohbear did the exact opposite.

"Yeah..." She said shyly. I laughed, "There's no need. Just think of the people there as little children that would love anything you do just because they admire you. If that doesn't work then just imagine the people aren't there."

"Ok. I think I can do that. Winter why aren't you nervous?" She asked and they both looked at me. I smiled, "I have a band back home and we sing in front of our neighborhood to help raise money for the community and we've also played at talent shows. So it's normal for me to sing in front of lots of people."

They both nodded and turned back to the stage. A guy walked past us with a head set on, "You're on in 5 minutes."

Nodding we took a deep breath and relaxed. I looked at the girls and ask one more question before we walked on stage to sing.

"Hey do we have to talk to the crowd?" They looked at me in confusion, "You know, as in like how singers usually do at concerts like 'How you doin? Everybody have a great show so far?'"

Poohbear shook her head, "Not really. But I guess you can if you want to. But then again you might want to just to introduce ourselves. Maybe we should come up with a name for our group...I mean who knows. We might end up singing together often."

"How about um...the Three Angels?" Cookie suggested and I shook my head.

"Kinda like that but a little different."

Poohbear rubbed the back of her neck, "Oh! How about 'Wish'!"

"Yeah that sounds good. Wish...I like the sound of that. Not too innocent and not too naughty. It's like...neutral." I said and nodded as we agreed on the name. The man with the headset ran over to us, "Ok. Your up."

Nodding and saying our thanks, we ran on stage as the last act went off the stage. Walking up to the microphones I took mine, which was in the center as Cookie was on the left of me and Poohbear on the right, and started to introduce ourselves. I smiled as I saw so many people cheering for us even though they didn't even know us. Well, not me but maybe they knew Cookie or Poohbear. Oh well I'm not sure, at least I can see the guys in the standing in the very front.

I would have laughed at the guys faces if I wasn't on stage right now. Zack looked like he wasn't sure on whether to be very happy with the fact that I was wearing something revealing or pissed off at the fact that a lot of guys in the crowded were whooping at us three girls. Angeal looked like he wanted to tear the eyes out of every guy here for looking at me―since I'm like his daughter/sister in his eyes. And Sephiroth...well he looks like he just didn't want to be here but also wanted to stay to see how good our performance would be.

Grinning I shouted into the microphone, "How y'all doin tonight?!"

I smiled at the girls as the crowd roared with cheer and they smiled back. "That's great news! Well lets introduce ourselves shall we? I'm Winter!"

Cookie winked at the crowd, "I'm Cookie!"

Poohbear waved, "I'm Poohbear!"

"And we are 'Wish'!!" We all shouted together and the crowd cheered again. I smiled. It was like back at home. I guess everyone is the same...no matter what world they come from. Just as I was about to say something else and start singing. I girl with medium length auburn hair, ran across the stage holding a basket. Everything got quiet as we all stared at the girl who started to scream her head off. Shouting something about 'Muffins!! YAY MUFFINS!!'. I looked at the cousins and they shook their heads in confusion.

The girl ran off the stage and I looked back at the crowd who seem as confused as we were.

"Er...ok then! Anyways, how about we get this show on the road!" I said and that seemed to get the crowd back into their cheering mood.

I grinned and nodded at the girls and we started singing the intro as the drummer began to join in with the other instrument players.

**Together:** No chance, no way! I wont say I'm in love.

_Cookie walked up into the middle and started to sing as Poohbear and I waited for our parts._

**Cookie:** If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that  
_Poohbear and I walked on both sides of Cookie and started to sing and we all started to dance._  
**Poohbear & Winter:** Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya.  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya.  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of.  
_Cookie pulled away and walked a little ways from us as if she didn't want to hear it._  
**Cookie: **No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no.

_Poohbear and I walked over to Cookie and pulled her to the front as if we were trying to get her to confess something. _  
**Poohbear & Winter: **You swoon, you sigh.  
Why deny it, uh oh.

_Cookie shook her head in front of the crowd and crossed her arms and looked away as if she was hiding a secret._  
**Cookie: **It's too...cliché.  
I won't say I'm in love.  
**Poohbear & Winter: **Oooooh ooooh oooh.  
_Cookie began to walk away again as she sung._  
**Cookie: **I thought my heart had learned its lesson.  
It feels so good when ya start out.  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh no.  
_We quickly pulled Cookie back to the front and started to sing our part again._  
**Poohbear & Winter: **You keep on denying,  
Who you are and how you're feelin'.  
Baby, we're not buyin', hon we saw ya hit the ceiling.  
Face it like a grown up.  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?  
_Cookie shook her head and shook her hands in front of her as if she couldn't take anymore._  
**Cookie: **Whoa!  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no!  
**Poohbear & Winter: **Give up, give in!  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love!

**Cookie: **You're way off base.  
I won't say it.  
Get off my case!  
I won't say I'm in love!

**Cookie: **No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no!  
**Poohbear & Winter: **Give up, give in.  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play.  
**Cookie: **I won't say I'm in love  
**Poohbear & Winter: **You're doing flips read our lips you're in love.

**Cookie: **You're way off base.  
I won't say it.  
**Poohbear & Winter: **Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love.

**Cookie: **No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
**Poohbear & Winter: **Give up, give in.  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play.  
**Cookie: **I won't say I'm in love...  
_We gently pushed Cookie up front again as if we convinced her to confess something. Cookie sighed and looked at the crowd and acted as if she were confessing a huge secret._  
**Cookie: **Ooooooh.  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in...love.  
_We went up to her and placed our hands on her shoulder._  
**Together: **Sha la la la la la...(sigh).

We grinned as the crowd began to cheer again but louder. I smiled at the girls and we bowed. I laughed and spoke into the microphone again.

"Ok, there goes our introduction song!" I laughed, "Now, how many out here have just got out of a heartbreaking relationship?"

I smiled as half of the people shouted out and raised their hands.

"Ok, now I know how you feel. I had a couple of friends who've broken up and cried theirselves to sleep. I have something that will cheer you up. This next song is called '7 Things'. To help you get over your heartbreak you have to remember all of the good times you've had with that person and lets not forget the bad things you've also hated. So time to get that sadness out of your system and have fun!"

_I grinned at the girls and looked at the band._

**Winter: **One, two, three, four._  
Cookie and Poohbear stood on either side of me and started to tap their feet to the beat.  
_**Together: **Sha, Sha, Sha.

**Winter: **I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome, but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
And nothings ever gonna change until you hear  
My dear.  
_The cousins jumped up and started to dance as the beat started to get faster._  
**Poohbear: **The seven things I hate about you!  
**Cookie: **The seven things I hate about you!  
**Winter: **Oh, you!  
You're vain!  
Your games!  
You're insecure!  
You love me, you like her!  
You made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't know which side to buy!  
Your friends, they're jerks, and when you act like them, just know it hurts!  
I wanna be  
With the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you..._  
I walked up to the edge of the stage and touched some of the peoples hands as they cheered and reached to touch me. I grinned.h  
_**Winter: **It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology.  
When you mean it, I'll believe it.  
If you text it  
I'll delete it.  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back.  
You're taking seven steps here._  
I ran over to the other side as Cookie and Poohbear ran in separate directions and we started to dance wildly as we high five some of the screaming fans.  
_**Together: **The seven things I hate about you!  
You're vain!  
Your games!  
You're insecure!  
You love me, you like her!  
You made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't know which side to buy!  
Your friends, they're jerks, and when you act like them, just know it hurts!  
I wanna be  
With the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you.  
_I walked over to front edge of the stage in front of the guys and kneeled down so I was up closer to Zack. I stretched my hand out as he reached up and we intertwined our fingers together as we grinned at each other._  
**Winter: **Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write.  
I probably should mention  
The seven that I like.  
_I traced the features that I sang on his face and smiled._  
The seven things I like about you!  
Your hair!  
Your eyes!  
Your old Levi's!  
When we kiss, I'm hypnotized!  
You made me laugh, you made me cry, but I guess that's both that I'll have to buy!  
Your hand in mine when we're intertwined, everything's alright!  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you.  
_I stood up and walked backwards towards the center of the stage with the girls and looked over the crowd._  
**Cookie & Poohbear: **Shy, shy.  
**Winter: **You do, oh.  
Ooh.  
Ooh.  
Ooh.  
Ooh.

We grinned as the whole crowd went wild and whooped. I looked down at the guys and saw Angeal smiling as he clapped his hands while Zack hooted and hollered with the rest of the crowd and Sephiroth looking somewhat amused and interested on the rest of the songs.

"Ok. We're going to take a quick break and come back in a few! We have two more songs for you so don't go anywhere!" Poohbear shouted and the crowd cheered as we ran off stage and freshened up. Once we freshened up, We came out and saw the guys standing on the side. I ran over towards Zack and jump on him. He chuckled as he swung me around and I squealed in delight. Placing a quick kiss on his lips, he placed me on the ground and I turned towards Angeal and hugged him.

"So? How did you like the concert so far?" I asked as Cookie and Poohbear appeared beside me. I walked over to Sephiroth and gave him a hug and looked at the three of them for an answer.

Angeal smiled as he ruffled my hair a bit, "It was great. I didn't know you could dance too."

I smiled, "Actually it's thanks to Cookie. She taught us the dance moves so yea."

"Either way I thought you was amazing." Zack said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Cookie and Poohbear looked at each other and made gagging faces. I laughed and playfully hit them on their arms. "Stop it you two."

Poohbear laughed, "He's a suck up. I swear."

Zack glared at her as we all laughed. Just then we heard the guy with the headset come over to us and talk in a panicked voice. "We have a problem."

Poohbear looked at him, "What kind of problem?"

"The guitar player cut his hand by accident and can't play until he gets his hand stitched up. Even so, he might not be able to play since the hand he cut was his playing hand." The man said. I frowned, "Oh well, I'll play the guitar then."

They all looked at me.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked, kind of panicked.

Cookie shook her head, "No, it's just that we never knew you can play guitar."

I crossed my arms, "Well, yea I lay guitar. I mean, I have a band back at home so I have to do some kind of work in the group. Besides I have two friends who taught me how so I'm pretty sure I can play the last two songs with ease."

Poohbear nodded and told the man to get the guitar player to a medic and to bring the guitar to me. Once everything was settled, we said bye to the guys as they headed back out front and we ran on stage—guitar held in my hand. We stood on stage and took our positions, I set the microphone back on the stand and waved at the crowd.

"Thank you! Thank you! Now you ready for another song!?" Cookie shouted into her microphone and the crowd screamed. I giggled as we got into our positions.

_I looked at the drummer and nodded as we started out the beat for the music._

**Winter: **You make me feel out of my element.  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass.  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast.  
_I took a deep breath as the music stopped for a pause and looked at the crowd. I grinned as I started to play the guitar with the beat louder at the chorus._  
**Together: **Were you right, was I wrong!?  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah!?  
Both of us broken!  
Caught in the moment!  
We lived and we loved!  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah!  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes.  
And just like that  
The chemicals react.  
The chemicals react.

**Poohbear: **You make me feel out of my element.  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea.  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper.  
Makin' it harder to breathe.

**Winter & Cookie: **We cannot deny  
How we feel inside.  
We cannot deny!

**Together: **Were you right, was I wrong!?  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah!?  
Both of us broken!  
Caught in the moment!  
We lived and we loved!  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah!  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes.  
And just like that.  
The chemicals react.  
The chemicals react.

**Cookie: **Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it.

**Together: **Don't let us lose it...

**Together: **Were you right, was I wrong!?  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah!?  
Both of us broken!  
Caught in the moment!  
We lived and we loved!  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah!

We lived!  
We loved!  
We hurt!  
We joked!  
We're right!  
We're wrong!  
We're weak!  
We're strong!  
We lived to love!

**Winter: **But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes.  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react.  
And just like that.  
The chemicals react.  
The chemicals react..

I smiled as the crowd cheered again. Looking at the girls the grinned back at me. I looked down at the guys to see that they were awed at how well I played the guitar. I waved at them and they cheered with the crowd—well except for Sephiroth of course but oh well, at least he was smiling...or is that a smirk? Oh well.

"Thank you all so much for being a great crowd but I'm sad to say that we have only one more song to sing before the concert is over. So once again, we appreciate you for coming and hope you had a great time! This last song is called 'Inseparable' and we hope you enjoy it!" I said into the microphone.

_I smiled as the drummer began to beat his drum and started to play the guitar for the beginning._

**Winter: **Take my hand tonight,  
We can run so far.  
We can change the world to anything we want.  
We can stop for hours just staring at the stars.  
They shine down to show us

**Together: **You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night.  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight.  
And even when we're miles and miles apart.  
You're still holding all of my heart.  
I promise it will never be dark.  
I know, we're inseparable.

**Winter: **We could run forever, if you wanted to  
And I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you.  
I keep singing this song, until the very end  
We have done all these things.

**Together: **You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night.  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart.  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know, we're inseparable.

**Winter: **I would give it all.  
Never let you fall.  
Cause you know, we're inseparable!  
I would give it all  
just to show you I'm in love.  
cuz you know we're inseparable!  
_I grinned at the amazed faces in the crowd as I played the guitar solo and had to hold back a laugh as the other instrumentalists almost stopped playing their own instruments in shock of how good I was._  
**Together: **You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night.  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart.  
I promise it will never be dark.  
I know, we're inseparable.

I waved at the crowd as Cookie and Poohbear came up beside me and waved at the crowd too. We grabbed each others hands and raised them in the air as we bowed and brought them down in a swoop then stood up and grinned. The crowd went wild as we ran off the stage and the concert came to an end.

I sighed as we walked to our dressing rooms to undress but was stopped by a familiar face. I blinked as the man smiled at us.

"Rai Deda? What are you doing back here?" I asked as I shook his hand for the second time today. He grinned. "You girls were fantastic! You three are definitely a bang!"

We smiled.

"Thanks." Cookie said and I nodded.

"So what are you doing back here anyway?" I asked but before Rai could even speak, we were cut off by a voice that I was certainly happy to hear.

"Winter!" Zack shouted happily as he ran over towards us followed by Sephiroth and Angeal.

"Hey Zack!" I said and hugged him as he stood next to us, the other two appearing shortly after.

"Excellent work Winter, Cookie, and Poohbear." Sephiroth said with a small smile. I beamed happily up at him and looked at Angeal as he agreed with Sephiroth.

I smiled happily, "I'm glad you guys liked it!"

"So, Winter." I heard Rai say and looked over at him. "Oh! Guys this is Rai Deda. I met him earlier when we bumped into each other, literally. Rai, this is my boyfriend Zack, and my friends Angeal and Sephiroth. You've met Cookie and Poohbear already."

They said their greetings and we got back to the question at hand.

"Like I was saying earlier, I'm here because I'm a music producer and I'd like to become your manager so you girls can go famous." Rai said and we looked at each for a moment. I crossed my arms and frowned. "What's in it for you?"

"Absolutely nothing. I'd just like to become your friend and get you three famous." He said.

Cookie and Poohbear looked at me hopefully.

"Well? What do you think Winter? I mean, you're the leader of the group." Poohbear said and Cookie agreed. "Yea. Come on please? This is like a once in a lifetime chance, Winter."

I sighed and looked up at the guys, "Well, what do you guys think I should do?"

Zack smiled down at me, "I don't care what you decide. Whatever you do, I'm behind you all the way."

Angeal nodded, "I'm with Zack. And besides, with talents like yours, you should be known for it."

I looked up at Sephiroth, "Seph? What do you think? Is this a good idea?"

Sephiroth looked down at me and crossed his arms with a nod, "Go ahead. Maybe then you'll have enough power to influence Shinra to make Zack a first class SOLDIER when you become really famous."

I smiled and nodded. Looking over at Rai, I held out my hand and grinned, "Ok then, it's official. You're our new manager and music producer."

Rai shook my hand with a smile. "Glad to be of service to you."

I nodded and started to walk into the dressing room with the two cousins. Not hearing what was being said outside the room.

The three guys looked at Rai and crossed their arms over their chest as they glared at him. Zack was the first to speak up.

"Now you listen here. If you hurt Winter in anyway or even scam her, you'll regret it. Got that?" Zack threatened, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. Angeal agreed with him. "I'm with him, if I even think your pulling her leg or just int this to get some money, you'll definitely wish you weren't born."

Sephiroth smirked evilly, "Oh and don't forget, if you even try to get 1 gil out of this, hurt Winter in anyway, or even lead them on to only get their hopes up then ruin it or fail to make them famous, I'll hunt you down and kill you very slowly and painfully. Trust me, I'm not a first class SOLDIER for nothing. Oh and this isn't a threat...it's a promise."

Rai blanched at the thought of himself dead and gulped, "I promise...on my life...to do everything I can to make them happy and get them famous and also not hurt them in anyway shape or form."

All three guys nodded in satisfaction and smiled at us girls as we came out of the room. I blinked, "Did we miss something?"

Zack wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me to the inn with a grin as he kissed my cheek, "Not at all. Now lets go get some rest. I know the superstars are probably exhausted right now after an exciting show."

I looked at the other two girls and shrugged in confusion and we decided to just go with Zack's suggestion to rest. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that we missed out on some important conversation. Oh well, maybe some rest will knock this feeling out of me.

X

Kurayami: YAY!! Another chapter done, and I'm very sorry for the long wait people! Had a writers block for a quick while there. Hehe...anyways! I do not own any of the songs mentioned above. They belong to their own original singers and I just love using and listening to them!

Oh! And big kudos to the people who figure out who Rai Deda is! The blond hair is a big give away along with the girly looks! Thanks again for reading and please review! Reviews make me type faster. Hehe!

"YAY MUFFINS!!" **D**


End file.
